The Scooby Gang and a Baby
by liljemsey
Summary: Set in the Little Friend Universe the Scooby Gang have to deal with a ten month old Faith and all the challenges that come with that as well as trying to stop the world from ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is AU set in the same universe as my story Little Friend. Instead of Faith turning back into an adult she stays as a baby. Set in Season Six.**

************************************************************************************************

In the week since they'd faced Absentitus and Faith had been turned into a ten month old version of herself Buffy had began to appreciate her life again. After being brought back from the dead things had been difficult for the blonde Slayer and it was only now with the infant in their lives that the rest of the Scooby Gang had seen their friend return to the woman she had been before she sacrificed herself to save the world.

She was sitting on the floor now with the infant sitting between her legs. The two of them were facing Dawn and were rolling a plastic ball back and forth much to the infant's delight. She would clap her hands together and laugh every time Buffy helped her to catch the ball and Buffy felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the baby currently giving her a huge gummy smile.

Once she was sure Faith was sitting up on her own she got up and left the room intent on getting the baby something for lunch. To get into the kitchen she had to step over the baby gate Xander had made, similar ones were now all around the house stopping Faith from going up the stairs or down into the basement as well as blocking her from Buffy's weapons chest or the television. Having the gate up gave the baby more freedom to move around downstairs and also gave the older members of the household the peace of mind to know that she couldn't escape or hurt herself on anything if they weren't watching.

She smiled as she heard her sister and Faith laughing from the living room. There was nothing like the sound of a baby's laughter to put a smile on your face. She pulled a jar of baby food from the fridge and looked around the kitchen for Faith's bib, finally spotting it hanging off the hook they usually rested their keys on. She opened the jar and put it on the tray of the highchair Xander had brought over and grabbed the bib before heading back to get Faith.

"Baby where have your shorts gone?" she said standing on the kitchen side of the baby gate. When she had crawled from the living room across to the kitchen the denim shorts Faith had been wearing had slid down her legs leaving her in the short sleaved black and white striped onesie she was wearing underneath. Seeing Buffy the infant used the baby gate to pull herself up into a standing position and looked up at the blonde Slayer expectantly.

"Where's Aunt Dawnie gone?" Buffy asked the baby lifting her up and over the gate and resting her on her hip.

"'Nie," Faith said as Buffy fastened the bib around her neck.

"That's right and I've added the Aunt part in there since Dawn decided to pull the whole you're my daughter thing at school so she may as well play the part," Buffy said carrying the baby into the kitchen and strapping her into the high chair. It was things like this, sitting in the kitchen and feeding Faith from a jar of baby food that in just a week had become like second nature. She didn't think twice about making up a bottle of baby formula, or changing diapers or even getting up in the middle of the night to a crying baby.

"Hey Buff, hey Faithy, what are we doing?" Willow said coming in through the back door coming over to give the baby a kiss on the forehead. Over the past week the infant and instantly won over the entire Scooby Gang, even a reluctant Spike. She had fit into their lives so easily that none of them had even stopped to think how different things were going to be.

"We are just having some lunch and then we're going to have a little nap," Buffy said, "How was class?"

"Good, great even, have I mentioned how much I love this course I think it's going to open up heaps of doors for me," Willow said grabbing an apple and coming to sit down next to Buffy, giving Faith her hand when the infant reached out to her.

"That's great Will I'm really glad you're enjoying it," Buffy said giving Faith another spoonful.

"Have you given any more thought to going back?" Willow asked.

"Sort of, but Anya has been going over our finances and she said that I'm going to have to get a job if we want to keep this house and with everything that's going on with Faith," Buffy trailed off smiling when the baby looked up, "That's right I'm talking about you," she said tweaking the baby on the nose.

"We don't even know how long Faith's gonna stay like this and maybe if she doesn't you can go back part time a-and even if she doesn't we can work something out, I mean Giles is at home all the time I'm sure he wouldn't mind looking after her sometimes and I can do it sometimes and Xander and Anya we can all pitch in," Willow said.

"I don't know Will it's a big ask of you guys," Buffy said wiping Faith's mouth.

"Buff this Faith being a baby thing isn't totally your responsibility. We're all here to help you, she's not your baby it's not all on your shoulders we can all be helpful. But like I said we don't even know if she's going to stay like this," Willow said.

"I know she's not but, Will, is it weird that, no never mind," Buffy shook her head giving Faith the last spoonful and wiping her face and hands off on the bib.

"What's weird Buff? Come on I'm your best friend whatever it is you can tell me," Willow said getting up and following Buffy who had taken the now empty jar over to the bin.

"No it's okay I didn't mean anything by it don't worry," Buffy said going back over and lifting Faith out of her highchair.

"Buffy you see this, this is my resolve face and I'm not going to take no for an answer. Tell me what is weird," Willow said pointing to her patented resolve face.

"Fine, okay," Buffy sighed adjusting Faith on her hip, "Just is it weird that I'm starting to feel like she is."

"Like she is what?" Willow asked.

"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy raced down the stairs Faith perched on her hip and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who was on the other side.

"Thank God you're here, Giles would kill me if I was late for another meeting. She's a bit fussy, I think she's teething but if she gets upset you can give her a juice popsicle but make sure you put her bib on because otherwise you'll have to give her another bath. She's been fed and changed so hopefully you won't have to change her I shouldn't be too long. I've put Giles' number on the fridge and Dawn is across the street at Janice's if you really get in trouble. Oh and if you really can't get her to go down for the night try playing a little Led Zeppelin it usually calms her down," she said handing the baby over.

"Okay Faithy you be good okay and I'll be back soon," she said leaning over and giving the baby a kiss, "thanks again Spike," she said before hurrying off into the night.

"Well love it's just you and me now," he said holding Faith up so that the two of them were eye to eye, "what says we catch the end of Passions and then pop you off to bed just like the Slayer said."

"No," Faith replied her face scrunching up before she started to cry.

"Oh, bollocks."

**********************************************************************************************

"Okay I'm here and I know I'm late but Faith is teething and she was all grumbley and Spike was running late so that made me late so I'm sorry I kept you all waiting," Buffy rushed into Giles' living room stopping short when she saw only her Watcher sitting on his couch giving her an amused look, "and now I realise the we is you, where is everyone?" she asked coming to sit down next to him.

"They haven't arrived as of yet," he said handing her a cup of tea both of them looking up as Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara burst through the front door.

"We're so sorry for being late; we didn't keep you waiting long did we?" Willow rushed.

Buffy looked at her watch and sighed, "It's okay Will it's not like I should be out saving the world or anything."

"We're sorry Buff, tell you what next time there's an apocalypse I'll write you a note so you won't get in trouble for being late," Xander said.

"Yes well everyone's tardiness aside can we please get back to why I called you all here," Giles interrupted.

"Get back to Giles we were never at it," Buffy said.

"Oh, right well the reason why I called you all here is that I've been contacted by Absentitus, uh Paul and he would like to speak to us about Faith's situation," Giles said.

"What about Faith's situation?" Buffy asked sitting up.

"He wouldn't say over the phone, he wants you to meet him in the cemetery tonight to discuss," Giles said.

"You think he's going to turn her back?" Xander asked.

"I'm not certain, he did say that it was imperative that we speak with him tonight," Giles said.

"Well then it's settled then I'm off to meet me a demon," Buffy said getting up from the couch.

"Wait Buff, as much as I'm for learning everything we can about what made Faith all tiny and making sure that everything is safe with that, a demons a demon I don't think you should go alone," Xander said.

"Wasn't the whole reason Spike came over the other night was to tell us that Paul is completely harmless. It's more dangerous for me to walk across the road than it is to go and meet him on my own," Buffy said putting on her jacket.

"Be that as it may perhaps it would be wise for you to have some company," Giles interjected.

"Well maybe Tara and I can come with you and then you can walk us home so we don't have to face the terrors of listening to the soon to be weds being all lovey dovey in the car," Willow said miming sticking her fingers down her throat.

"Xander I believe that was meant to be an insult about us, say something witty and insulting back," Anya said giving Xander a shove, "Oh threaten to uninvite her from the wedding."

"What Ahn no Willow's my best friend I can't uninvite her from my wedding," Xander said facing his fiancé.

"Of course, besides she is your best man and uninviting her would involve finding a new one in just two days and strangely all your friends are girls, why is that? And it's not like we could use Giles he's old enough to be your father and that would look strange," Anya said cutting off when Xander put his hand over her mouth and shot Giles an apologetic look.

"Ahn remember when we talked about tact?" he asked and she nodded, "Well this would be one of those times that it would be used."

"Okay as much as I'm excited that you guys are getting married and that Will is still invited I've got a demon to meet with so if you'll excuse me," Buffy said heading to the door.

"If you'll excuse us," Willow said taking Tara's hand and following after the blonde Slayer.

"Call me after you've spoken with him," Giles called after their retreating forms, "I am hardly old enough to be his father and I happen to look very dashing in a tuxedo you would be honoured to have me in your wedding party."

************************************************************************************************

"Come on Nibblet let's stop these tears," Spike said holding a screaming Faith. He had tried everything the Slayer had told him would calm her down. The frozen popsicle had ended up thrown on the ground, the Led Zeppelin CD had calmed her down for a short while but her screams soon drowned out those of the lead singers and no amount of swaying or shushing had calmed her down. He was just glad no one was there to see him do the rocking the baby thing, he still had a reputation to uphold it was bad enough the Slayer had asked him to babysit in the first place.

He had to admit that he had gotten along like a house on fire with the former Rogue when she was adult sized and she seemed to have some sort of hold over him in her baby form. He cringed when she let out another wail and sat them both down on the couch with her resting on his lap.

"Ow!" he cried when Faith grabbed one of his fingers and stuck it in her mouth biting down on it, "Hey I'm the vampire here I'm supposed to do the biting."

The infant's tears stopped as she chewed on his finger her whole body shaking as she took hitching breaths. Every so often he winced when his finger caught the edge of a sharp tooth that was poking through her gum.

"Huh guess the Slayer was right about you sprouting teeth and now I'm your vampire sized version of a popsicle, at least my not having body heat is good for something," Spike said handing Faith Buffy's stuffed pig which he in a panic had grabbed from her bed in an earlier attempt to calm the infant down.

"Lucky I taped Passions so we can watch it now," he said settling down deeper into the couch and adjusting Faith on his lap so her back was resting against his chest his finger still firmly in her mouth. He could take the occasional bite if it meant she wasn't screaming the place down and it let him watch his show in peace. He smirked to himself, he was way better at this babysitting thing than he thought.

*******************************************************************************************

"Hi Buffy isn't it," the demon's hideous visage betrayed by his friendly voice, "I'm Paul and I didn't get the chance to say it the other night but I'm so honoured to have met you, I'm a huge fan."

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said her eyes showing her obvious amusement at the demon in front of her.

"I'm sorry about the beating you thing as well, like I told Spike people usually try and put up a fight when you look like me and try and spray them with purple mist so I find it easier to knock them off their feet and catch them off guard," Paul said.

"That's okay, no hard feelings. What did you need to tell me about Faith? Is she in danger? Has the change hurt her or something? Is she going to change back?" Buffy asked him hurriedly.

"No no she's fine. I asked you to meet me here because I have been contacted by the Powers that Be about the change. You see when you were brought back from the dead there was a huge mystical energy here and I was naturally curious so I travelled here to check it out. That energy led me to you and I was drawn in. I watched you and the other Slayer and I could feel that something was off with the both of you. You were a shell of your former being and she, she was fading into the background, falling into bad habits, she was used to being ignored and wasn't doing a thing to stop it from happening again," Paul said stopping when Willow interrupted him.

"We weren't ignoring Faith," she said.

"Not intentionally but your interests were better served trying to help Buffy and Faith once again began to feel like she was merely a tool, used for your conveniences. She was torturing herself, reliving her past over and over again and as she watched the way you all rejoiced over becoming a family again she began to miss what she never had," Paul said and the three in the cemetery with him all hung their heads suddenly ashamed.

"W-w didn't m-mean to," Tara said softly.

"Of course you didn't but I could see it all happening so I decided to step in. The change was to help the both of you, to give Faith the innocence and childhood that she never had and to make you feel something again," he continued and Buffy could feel the tears shining in her eyes. She had needed something; anything to make her feel and that tiny little person had made her feel more alive than she had in months.

"So now you have a choice, the Powers have decided to give you a reward for all the hard work you have put in. They understand that with your mother's death that you're struggling financially and they are willing to make it so that you will never have to worry about money, everything the house, Dawn's schooling and college even your own college fees should you wish to go back will be taken care of and Faith will be returned to her adult self. Your other choice is for Faith to remain as her baby self and give her the innocence and childhood that she never had," Paul said looking deep into Buffy's eyes, "the choice is yours Slayer but keep in mind the offer only stands for twenty four hours, should you not come to me with a decision within the time frame Faith will be turned back into an adult and everything will remain the same as it is now," Paul finished, "Twenty four hours," he said again before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since the last chapter but real life got in the way and I've been super busy with end of semester uni work. Enjoy!**

"Ho-how am I supposed to choose?" Buffy whirled around to face Willow and Tara, "I can't chose how Faith's life turns out, it should be up to her not up to me. How can it be up to me to just erase the twenty years she's already lived? What sort of deal is that?"

Willow and Tara shot the blonde Slayer sympathetic looks knowing that she had been put in an almost impossible situation. Choosing one path would provide a secure future for herself and Dawn but would take the risk that Faith may well never be truly happy, whilst the other ensured that Faith would get the childhood she had missed out on the first time round but would mean that she would have to work harder to provide for the three of them.

"What should I do?" she asked the two witches, the desperation in her voice shining out through her tear soaked eyes, "how do I choose?"

"I don't know Buffy," Willow said placing her hand on her friend's arm, "but whatever decision you make you know that all of us will support you in it."

"M-maybe we should talk to Mr. Giles," Tara suggested.

"Tomorrow, I-I just want to think about this before I talk to him," Buffy said.

They walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence and after thanking Spike and saying goodnight to Willow and Tara the blonde Slayer walked upstairs towards her bedroom. She caught sight of a photo in the hallway of herself, Dawn and her mother and ran her fingertips lightly over her mother's smiling face. Her mother would say that she just wanted them to be happy in whatever decision she made. Her sister's blue eyes stared out at her from the photo, whatever decision she made would not only effect herself and Faith it would have consequences for Dawn as well. She knew she would have to speak with Dawn before she made the final decision but her sister was at Janice's house so that would have to wait until morning.

Her bedroom was dark and the door was left slightly ajar so Spike could hear if the baby needed him. Closing the door softly behind her she looked down at Faith who was fast asleep on her stomach in the crib and couldn't stop the soft smile that broke out across her face. Leaning down she kissed the baby gently on the top of her head and moved the pacifier that had fallen out of her mouth so that it was in reach if she woke up during the night. She changed into her pyjamas without turning on the lights, one of the advantages of having Slayer powers and sighed as she got under the covers.

Her heart and her head were pulling her in two separate directions. Her head was saying turning Faith back would be the most sensible idea but her heart was aching at the thought of not having the baby in her life. She knew her life was hardly baby friendly what with the late night slaying and the many demons that wanted her dead, was she crazy for wanting to keep Faith like she was?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry of "Beebee," from the crib and she got out of bed and padded across the room. She was met with big brown eyes that shone in the moonlight and chubby arms that reached up for her when the infant saw her looking over the side of the crib.

"Hey baby," she said lifting Faith out of the crib and pulling her close, taking the time to memorise the way she felt in her arms and the way she smelt knowing that this could very well be one of the last times she held her, "How are those teeth are they still hurting?" she asked picking up Mr. Gordo and one of Faith's pacifiers from the crib before taking them all back over to her bed.

"You think you could make this decision for me, maybe give me a sign which way you want it to go?" she asked Faith as she settled the two of them under the covers, her back against the headboard and Faith resting on her chest. Faith's only reply was a contented sigh as she grabbed one of Buffy's fingers and stuck it in her mouth where her sore gums were, her eyes drifting shut as she chewed.

"You're not making it any easier," Buffy whispered wincing when the tip of Faith's tooth dug into her finger.

"Mmmm," Faith mumbled snuggling in where she lay.

"We'll make Dawn choose," Buffy said moving down so she lay on her back Faith still resting against her, "Then we can blame her if things turn bad," she sighed closing her eyes, "It's not shirking the responsibility if it involves her as well," she told the darkness.

************************************************************************************************

"Oh grumpy baby grumpy baby," Buffy cooed bouncing Faith on her hip. The two of them were in the kitchen with Willow and Tara who were making breakfast.

"Are her teeth still hurting her?" Willow asked handing Buffy a bottle of baby formula. They had tried to feed her some rice cereal but Faith had refused to open her mouth screaming as she sat in her high chair reaching out for Buffy to hold her.

"Yeah, you can feel it just under the gum. We should pick up a teething ring on our way to Giles' to save my fingers," Buffy said handing Faith the bottle. The infant took it from her, her cries ceasing as she rested her head against Buffy's shoulder as she drank.

"Do we need to? I mean is that the way you've decided to go because o-otherwise buying baby stuff is not really necessary," Willow said.

"I, uh I think I need to talk to Dawn before I decide for sure," Buffy said rubbing Faith's back.

"That's f-fair," Tara smiled handing the blonde Slayer a bit of buttered toast.

"Speak of the devil," Willow smiled at the teenager who walked in through the back door overnight bag in hand.

"Who you calling the devil witch?" Dawn smirked snatching Buffy's bit of toast from her hand and giving Faith a kiss on the top of the head. Faith looked up and gave the teenager a soft smile reaching her hands out to the teen and dropping the bottle on the floor in the process.

"Aww did you miss your Auntie Dawn?" Dawn asked taking the baby and twirling round in the air before resting Faith on her hip.

"You're Auntie Dawn now?" Willow asked quirking an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Well I figured if everyone think she's Buffy's daughter then I better embrace being Auntie Dawn," the teen shrugged bouncing Faith who had started to grumble.

"'Nie," Faith grumbled trying to reach for the teenager's hand.

"She's a bit grumpy this morning," Buffy said grabbing her toast back from Dawn.

"Aww poor Faithy we'll have to change that won't we," Dawn said lifting Faith up and blowing a raspberry on the baby's stomach making her squeal with laughter.

Buffy watched the two of them her heart squeezing as Dawn spoke to the baby telling her about what she had done whilst at Janice's house. Faith for her part listened intently with her own hands stuck firmly in her mouth.

"Dawn," she said softly, "I have to talk to you."

"What of mine did you break?" Dawn asked looking up abruptly.

"Geez you break something one time and from then on everyone always jumps to conclusions," Buffy grumbled, "I didn't break anything I just need to talk to you about something."

"It wasn't just one time and no matter how much you glue it CD stand is never going to look the same," Dawn said following Buffy out of the room and up the stairs.

"I had a visit from the Absentitus demon last night and he basically laid it all out for me, why he changed Faith," Buffy said taking Faith from Dawn and changing her diaper.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked sitting down on Buffy's bed.

"He said that he changed her for both of us, she was, she was struggling being here and me being back and how happy everyone was about that was making her begin to miss what she never had. I, well you know you saw how I was when I first came back, it was hard for me and he said by changing her it would help me to feel," Buffy said running the back of her fingers down Faith's cheek as she lay on the makeshift changing table.

"It has helped," Dawn said softly making Buffy look over at her, "You're different Buffy, happier, we've all seen it, you're back to how you were before you died. I missed you, I mean I was happy, more than happy that you were back but you weren't the same but now, it's like having the old you back," Dawn sniffled biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry Dawnie, I didn't mean to be so distant it was just so hard being back, and not because I was back with you guys it was just being back in general, it was so harsh and hard compared to where I had been it was hard to deal at first," Buffy said picking Faith up and handing her over to Dawn before moving over to the closet.

"I know it was hard for you but I'm just glad the real you is back," Dawn said pulling a face at Faith making the baby giggle, "Is that all the demon said?"

"No, he said the Powers are offering me a deal," Buffy said pulling out a pair of denim shorts and grey and white striped tank top for Faith to wear.

"What kind of deal?" Dawn asked holding Faith still while Buffy put the clothes on her.

"He said as a reward for all that I have given up for them that I have two choices. I can choose to turn Faith back into an adult and they will make it so we never have to worry about our finances ever again, your college the house everything will be taken care of," Buffy said pulling the tank over Faith's head.

"Or," Dawn prodded knowing that her sister had to be struggling with the decision.

"Or we can keep Faith as a baby and give her back the childhood and innocence that she lost and the money situation will remain the same," Buffy sighed coming to sit next to them on the bed and playing with Faith's feet.

"Wow," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"So do you know what you want to do?" Dawn asked.

"I think I know what I want to do but I wanted to talk to you about it first. It's going to impact your life as much as mine maybe even more so I guess I wanted to know what you wanted to do before I made my decision," Buffy said looking Dawn in the eye.

"I know what we should do," Dawn nodded.

"Just like that you've already made your decision, 'cause this has been playing on my mind all night."

"Yeah but you're an over thinker you over think me I'm an under thinker I under think."

"Clearly or you wouldn't have called yourself an under thinker," the blonde Slayer smirked.

"What, shut up, you shouldn't be teasing me in front of Faith you might teach her bad habits."

"She can't possibly know what teasing is she's not even one."

"You'd be surprised what she can pick up, I've been Googling it's fascinating."

"You frighten me."

"So's your face."

"What, Dawn that doesn't even make sense."

"So's your face."

"Clearly you were dropped on your head as a baby."

"So's your face."

"If I kill you will that teach Faith bad habits?"

"No but she'll never forgive you for killing her favourite Auntie Dawn."

"How much longer do you think you want to stay Auntie Dawn?"

"I'm pretty happy with a forever type of deal."

**A/N: Hope you're happy with this chapter. As always please leave me reviews and let me know how you think the story is going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of Halloween fun just in time for Halloween. Thanks to Faith's Fangs for costume ideas.**

"Buffy have you thought this through?" Giles asked pacing in front of where his Slayer sat on his living room couch. Every so often he would have to take an extra large step to make sure he didn't step on Faith who was crawling around his living room floor, "Have you thought about what you're giving up?"

"Of course, I'm twenty one years old Giles I'm supposed to be in college, partying, doing all sorts of irresponsible things that my family pretend they don't know about at reunions. Instead I've died twice and am out saving the world on a tri weekly basis. Being a Slayer is all about helping people right, well if I can have any hand in helping Faith then I'm going to take it," Buffy said.

"We're not talking an overnight deal here Buffy, this is a forever kind of deal," Giles said stepping over Faith again.

"I know that Giles but I want to do this, I need to do this. Faith needs a family and I-I need something to give my life meaning, more than saving the world on a regular basis, which let's face it is kind of an anti climax after you've done it more than once," Buffy shrugged.

"I know of others who would disagree," Giles smiled softly at the baby who was using his pant leg to pull herself up to a standing position, "If you've made up your mind to do this than you must know I support you in any decision you make and I will be there to help you as much as I possibly can."

"Thanks Giles you have no idea how much that means to me," Buffy said standing up from the couch and going over to where he stood, she bent to scoop Faith up in her arms before squishing the baby in between them as she delivered a bone crunching hug to her Watcher.

"So how does it feel to be a Grandpa?" Buffy asked smiling at his surprised expression.

"Grandpa?" Giles asked.

"Well if I'm going to be a Mom then you're going to be a Grandpa," Buffy said blushing at the chuffed look Giles suddenly wore.

"I, well, I'm honoured," Giles said taking his glasses off and scrubbing them furiously but Buffy thought his eyes looked unusually glassy.

"Think you can start your Grandparily duties by looking after her for a bit," Buffy asked handing Faith over to Giles, "I've got a demon to speak to."

"Do you have any idea where to find him?" Giles asked.

"There are only so many places a demon named Paul can hide right?" Buffy asked uncertainly jumping back when a cloud of purple smoke erupted in the middle of the living room.

"You rang," the demon smiled doing a little twirl.

"Huh that didn't take as long as I thought it would," Buffy said taking Faith back from Giles when the baby grunted and reached for her.

"So Buffy have you made your decision, are you going to keep the munchkin munchkin sized or will it be adult sized jeans for Faith and all the money you could ever dream of for you and Dawn?" Paul asked coming closer to Faith who crinkled her brow as she took in the demon standing in front of her.

"I want to keep her as a baby. Dawn and I have agreed that Faith deserves a happy and stable childhood and if this is what it takes to make her happy then I'm more than willing to give her that," Buffy told him dropping a kiss to the top of Faith's head.

"Are you sure Slayer because once I do this there is no going back," Paul said.

"I'm sure," Buffy said smiling softly at the brown eyed baby staring so intently back at her.

"Decision made, wish granted and all that rubbish," Paul said doing what looked like an interpretive version of Xander's Snoopy Dance before smiling at the three in front of him, "It's done," he said before disappearing in the same fashion he had arrived.

"Welcome to the family Faithy," Buffy said delivering sloppy kisses all over the baby's face.

"Well now that it's official I wanted to talk to you about how you're going to do this. When I said I wanted to help I meant it, I want you to finish college and I will help with that any way I can. I want to talk to the Council about setting up an account for Faith to help with the extra expense of having a baby in the household as well as setting up an account for you and Dawn. You were technically an employee of the Council so I believe you should be entitled to some sort of remuneration for your services," Giles said.

"I don't know about getting the Council involved, they might take her away from us, it wouldn't be the first time they've done something completely well, wrong," Buffy said her grip on Faith involuntarily tightening as she thought of anyone taking her baby. It was strange, as soon as she had told Paul her decision her bond to the baby in her arms had strengthened to the point of an almost painful ache in her chest. Suddenly she couldn't imagine her life without the little human in her arms, she didn't think she could love anything like she loved the baby snuggling in against her chest. Was this how her mother had felt? Is this how every parent feels? Like they would do anything just to hear their child laugh, like they would give their life just to make sure that tiny human would be okay.

"I don't think that they could even if they wanted to," Giles said pulling her from her thoughts, "This has come directly from the Powers that Be, if the Powers deem something to be so there is no changing that, as far as I'm concerned Faith cannot be taken from your care unless you yourself wish it so."

"Looks like you're here to stay then baby," Buffy said tickling Faith's belly, "Okay so you get onto the Council and see what you can do about the funds because I'm thinking any extra money right now can't hurt."

"As soon as I hear anything I will let you know," Giles said placing a hand on her shoulder, "And Buffy, I'm proud of you," he said pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and placing something in her pocket unbeknownst to her.

"Thanks Giles," she said smiling happily, "oh Giles are you coming trick or treating with us tonight? I still have the night off right, I mean the demons and vampires still shy away from Halloween don't they?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes they still find All Hallow's rather crass so you're free to have fun. I'm afraid I'm otherwise engaged tonight, I made a promise to a few books that I would study them intently and then turn in at a reasonable hour," Giles said running a hand over the top of Faith's head as he pushed them out his front door.

"If you change your mind you know where to find us," Buffy called making him chuckle as he closed the door after the two of them.

"Grandpa," he said smiling as he shook his head, "Who would have thought?"

************************************************************************************************

"Do you want me to try and get you out of it?" Buffy asked as she and Faith sat on Dawn's bed and watched as the teenager put the finishing touches on her costume.

"No, everyone has to do it and Brendon is in my group so it won't be too bad," Dawn said tying the blue ribbon around her hair.

"Right, remind me again why I shouldn't threaten this boy with all the usual big sister threats," Buffy said grimacing at the thought of her younger sister dating. In all honesty Brendon was a nice boy and it was clear that he was crazy about Dawn but she still felt weird about the teenager dating.

"Because you're not going to embarrass your sister so she never speaks to you again," Dawn said pointedly, "How do I look?" she asked twirling in front of them as Buffy reached out to stop Faith from toppling head first off the bed.

"Like you're right out of Bedrock," Buffy said of Dawn's Betty Rubble costume.

"Oh he's here," Dawn said as the doorbell rung scrambling to pick up the rest of her stuff.

"Come on Faithy let's go say hi to Brendon," Buffy said scooping Faith up.

"Be nice to him and don't let Faith touch him," Dawn called as she raced to finish getting ready. Buffy smirked as she remembered all the drama Faith had put poor Brendon through when they had gone to Parent's Day at Dawn's school.

"Hey Brendon," she said when she opened the door to reveal a Barney Rubble looking Brendon.

"Hi Buffy, Faith. Are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" the teen asked when Buffy ushered him inside.

"My friends and I are taking Faith out trick or treating, although I think the candy is more for my friend Xander than Faith, he goes crazy for that stuff," Buffy smiled.

"You got your costumes all ready?" he asked tickling Faith under the chin. She smiled at him and tried to reach for the bone necklace he wore around his neck.

"Oh no missy Dawnie would kill you if you ruined his costume," Buffy said pulling Faith away, "We're going to get costumed up as soon as you and Dawn are off to the school, which by the way I'm not jealous of. I had to take elementary school kids around trick or treating when I was in High School, I do not envy you guys, those kids can be little monsters, literally."

"Nothing that an old couple from Bedrock won't be able to handle right," Brendon smiled his eyes lighting up as Dawn came downstairs.

"Right, well time to go, we'll probably see you guys out there," Dawn said hurriedly, cutting off any reply Buffy might have and dragging Brendon towards the door

"Be careful you two, and Dawn if anything weird happens call me on my cell," she said pointedly to her sister.

"I will, don't worry," Dawn said closing the door behind her.

"Okay baby let's go and get scary," Buffy said to Faith heading towards the stairs.

************************************************************************************************

"It's ironic," Buffy said later when she greeted Xander and Anya at the door. The couple were dressed as Superman and Supergirl and regarded the blonde Slayer and the baby she held in her arms with critical expressions.

"Yeah but Buff do you really think you should be giving them any more reasons to hate you. Mocking them is probably only going to get them riled up," Xander said.

"No honey, they actually have quite a keen sense of humour. They will probably laugh off Buffy's mocking their entire existence, or they will hunt her down and kill her, you really can never tell with them," Anya shrugged.

Buffy and Faith were dressed in similar outfits. Both wore black jeans and Buffy had paired hers with a black tank top and black leather jacket whilst Faith wore a black onesie under her jeans with a black peacoat on top. Buffy had applied a pale foundation to both of their faces and put dark eyeliner and deep red lipstick on her own. In her mouth she wore a pair of plastic fangs which gave her a slight lisp but she smirked at her male friend and he eventually laughed.

"I just hope we don't run into Spike, you've just made every fantasy of his come true, Xander said shaking his head.

"Wait you haven't seen the best part," Willow said entering the room, Tara trailing behind her. The redhead wore a long white coat that reached her ankles, a test tube sat in her pocket and a pair of thick black glasses sat atop her head. Tara had a long flowing skirt and a white peasant top on, her hair was flowing around her shoulders and a pink bandana sat atop her head, trimmed with dangling gold coins.

"Gypsy, scientist may I offer my services for the rest of the evening," Xander bowed.

"Xander you're not supposed to service anyone but me," Anya said causing his ears to redden.

"What's the best part Will?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Faith's fangs," Willow said producing a pacifier from behind her back. The front of the pacifier looked like a mouth complete with lips and a full set of teeth, the canine's sticking out like fangs.

"That is absolutely brilliant," Xander said as Willow popped the pacifier in Faith's mouth, "Come on guys candy's a calling."

"You ready to go and be scary?" Buffy asked Faith who looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "Okay guys let's give Faith her first real Halloween quickly because it's already way past bedtime and you can't have Halloween fun if she's sleeping," Buffy said hurrying them all out the front door.

********************************************************************************************

"I may have overestimated it being past bedtime," Buffy said watching as Faith sat in the middle of the group of elementary students Dawn had been in charge of taking around. The baby was clapping her hands together excitedly as the students threw pieces of candy across the circle to one another as their parents and the Scooby Gang watched on.

"Relax Vampire Buffy it's Halloween, even baby's are allowed to stay up past their bedtime on Halloween. Hey and if she's scary grumpy later than it's all in the spirit of the holiday," Xander said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh man, listen to me, I'm an uptight parent after one day," Buffy groaned.

"It's nice Buff, kind of like you were meant for the role," Willow said smiling at her friend.

"Plus look how much extra candy we got for having Faith around," Xander said holding up two overflowing buckets of candy.

"None of which she can have," Buffy said sternly her eyes widening, "I did it again, someone stop me or I'll be wearing Mom jeans by the end of the night."

Gradually the parents began to take their kids home and Buffy retrieved a reluctant Faith who didn't take nicely to being removed from the game. The infant began to cry loudly earning an embarrassed look from Dawn who was over with a group of her friends.

"Okay Uncle Xander, since you were so keen to keep her out so late you can deal with the grumpy baby," Buffy said handing the screaming infant over to him.

"Think before you speak Xander, think," he said taking the baby from the blonde.

"You think apart from the now screaming that she had fun tonight?" Buffy asked Willow and Tara.

"I don't see how she couldn't. I think as far as happy memories go this earns a big tick in the starting to give Faith a happy childhood column," Willow said smirking as she watched Xander try and calm the baby down.

"Well we've got a lot to make up for," Buffy said softly, "A lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy looked out the window as the rain poured from the sky. It hardly ever rained in Sunnydale so this was probably a sign that this was a bad idea. She had gotten the phone call from LA last night after she had put Faith to bed. She knew it would have come eventually, Angel and Faith had been more than close, and somehow it had skipped her mind to let him know what was going on. He had found out though. He always had a way of knowing what was going on, so he had called and asked to see her, and Buffy wasn't even sure which her he was referring to. She hadn't seen him since she had been resurrected, he had been busy with his own apocalypse and she had just been trying to make it through the next day. It was going to be difficult seeing him, it always was, the two of them shared something that most people can't even comprehend and those feelings would never go away. She looked up as Willow walked into her bedroom carrying Faith who was wrapped up in a fluffy bath towel.

"There's my girl," she said smiling.

"And we're all clean, no more cereal in our hair," Willow said readjusting her hold on the baby.

"Well that'll teach us to let her feed herself," Buffy said going to the cupboard and pulling out a pair of grey tracksuit pants and long sleeved purple t-shirt for Faith to wear.

"The book said that she should be starting to do it by herself but maybe we should help her a bit more before we totally let her fly solo," Willow said handing Faith over so Buffy could get her changed.

"I think our kitchen floor would probably appreciate it," Buffy smirked lifting Faith back up off the bed once she had gotten her changed.

"So are you nervous about seeing Angel?" Willow asked handing Buffy a pair of socks.

"It'll be weird, I haven't really spoken to him since we had the big fight when Faith was in LA," Buffy said putting a pair of Egg

" Boots on a wriggling Faith, "You know every time I see him it's like I'm seventeen years old again and all these feelings come rushing back to me."

"It's only natural you feel that way. Angel was your first big love there's always going to be some residual feelings creeping their way back in," Willow said.

"Well they can creep their way back out I've got enough on my plate at the moment I don't need to get all swoony at the sight of my ex," Buffy said standing and resting Faith on her hip.

"Are you guys going now? Is Dawnie going with you?" Willow asked as the two headed downstairs.

"No she said she wanted to avoid the broodfest and her and Cordelia have never gotten along," Buffy shrugged.

"Good an extra set of hands we can put to work," Xander said coming through the front door, tool belt attached to his waist and umbrella dripping rainwater all over the floor.

"You guys really don't have to do this now, you can at least wait till I get back and I can help," Buffy said.

"No, Faith needs her own room and besides it will be fun and you helped pick out all the colours and stuff so it's not like you completely skipped out in helping," Willow said bouncing a little.

"I've got the paint in the back of the car," Xander said, "Don't you worry Faithy your Uncle Xander won't let you torture yourself by staying in with the Buffster any longer, I've got you covered kiddo," he said taking the baby from Buffy.

"Uncy," Faith said.

"Yes, Uncle Xander! Will you owe me ten bucks I told you she would say my name first," Xander said turning to face Willow triumphantly.

"Uncy is hardly your name, until I hear a definite Xander no money will be passing hands, no sirree," Willow said shaking her head.

"Come on Faithy, Uncle Xander needs the cash, say Uncle Xander," he said holding Faith out in front of him so they were at eye level.

"Uncy Der," Faith said with a proud smile, "Uncy Der."

"There was definite Xanderness in that, cough it up Will," he said handing Faith back to Buffy.

"Next time you get cereal in your hair I am so not washing it out," Willow grumbled to Faith begrudgingly handing the money over to the carpenter who held it over his head like a prize.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay and help set up her room?" Buffy asked as Xander handed her the overnight bag that sat by the doorway.

"You can't get out of going by offering to help. All the furniture has been ordered we just have to go and pick it up and when you get back she'll have a brand spanking new room," Willow said pushing Buffy towards the door.

"Yeah nothing like a bit of manual labour to kick off a great weekend," Dawn said sarcastically coming in from the kitchen.

"You could always come with us Dawnie, I'm sure Angel would love to see you," Buffy said.

"And watch the two of you make lovesick eyes at each other, I'll pass," the teen said. They all said their goodbyes at the door and Xander opened his umbrella again to help the girls get out to the car without getting completely soaked.

"You sure you don't need me to help," Buffy said sticking her head back in the door.

"GO!" was the reply and she grumbled heading off into the rain.

* * *

The Wolfram and Hart office building looked more than intimidating, it was plain frightening. Buffy sat in the car park her hands clenched around the steering wheel. She could feel the tingles that let her know that there were demons around and somehow it just felt wrong going into the law firm.

"Beebee?" Faith asked from the backseat.

Buffy looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled. The infant was looking back at her questioningly and had Mr. Gordo firmly tucked beneath her arm. Buffy had all but lost the stuffed pig to the baby who had taken a liking to the toy.

"I know baby we've gotta go inside but trust me when I tell you that this is going to be all kinds of awkward," she said unbuckling her seatbelt and slinging her back over her shoulder. Opening Faith's door she put the Ugg Boot that had fallen off back on the baby's foot before unbuckling the car seat and lifting Faith out, making sure she had Mr. Gordo with her.

The inside of the law firm was bustling with humans and demons alike. The open planned foyer was nicely furnished and no one gave a second glance to the Slayer walking through with a baby held firmly in her grasp. She whirled around when she heard an unfamiliar voice call her name and before she knew it she was pulled into a tight hug while Faith gave out an indignant cry as she was squished between two bodies.

"Harmony?" Buffy said completely shocked to see the blonde cheerleader, "Aren't you evil?"

"Yeah, but who isn't nowadays. I have it on very good authority that Miley Cyrus has hexed the entire world to think she has talent and don't even get me started on Angelina Jolie, you think a regular human would have that skin, I don't think so," Harmony said, "Wait, since when did you have a baby? Does Angel know about this because if he's going to go and get all depressed and lock himself in his bedroom well, there's only so much a girl can do to cover for her boss ya know and if I have to take one more angry phone call from then Glagorak demon leader well I'll stake myself. Actually I probably wouldn't because ow, but I'd at least ask for a raise or something."

"Angel is your boss, you actually work here. Wait, you actually work?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"He calls me his secretary but I prefer personal assistant, see I even had these business cards made," Harmony said excitedly pulling a few from her jacket pocket, "I think the glitter just gives them an extra something."

"Yeah definitely something," Buffy said raising an eyebrow, "Anyways is Angel here I kind of need to see him."

"He's in his office. If you want I can look after your baby while you go and speak to him," Harmony said reaching her arms out to take Faith who shrunk back against Buffy.

"You're still evil right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes but I'm strictly animal blood these days, except for that one time that I slipped up, except that I didn't because I was totally set up," Harmony said.

"Yeah, it's okay I'll just take her with me," Buffy said knowing there was no way she would let a human Harmony be left in charge of a baby let alone a vampire version.

"No worries, but if you ever need a baby sitter here is my card," Harmony said handing Buffy one of the glitter covered business cards.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I keep that safe," Buffy said fully intending to lose it at the first possible opportunity, "So you think you could take us to Angel?"

"Right, sorry I'm always forgetting what I'm supposed to be doing. Sometimes when I've forgotten to do something Angel gets so mad that his face sort of goes all crumpley. Anyways good to see you Buffy and congrats on the baby and all," Harmony said turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Harmony! You're meant to take us to see Angel," Buffy said.

"Oh right sorry, come on he hates to be kept waiting," Harmony said ushering them up the stairs.

Buffy shook her head wryly, was it possible the former cheerleader had become more of a ditz after she had been turned? The closer she got to Angel's office she began to feel more and more apprehensive, as if sensing Buffy's uneasiness Faith began to squirm in her arms.

"He's in there," Harmony said, "Oh and just a massive favour that the staff wanted to ask of you. If you two could try and not get with the loving that would be great because well, didn't end so well the last time did it," the blonde vampire said before turning and walking back in the direction they had come from.

She could feel him on the other side of the door and she was sure that he knew she was there as well. He was letting her make the first move.

"You can do this," she said raising her hand and delivering a short knock before opening the door quickly afterwards, not giving herself a chance to back away.

He was there in the centre of the room already facing the door and Buffy felt her heart speed up just looking at him. He looked the same, one of the advantages of being immortal and once again she was back in senior year, her heart squeezing at the sight of him.

"Buffy," he said quietly his face showing that he was going through the same thing she was.

"Hey," she said stepping further into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Faith?" he asked stepping closer.

"Yeah," she said.

"May I?" he asked holding his hands out.

"Of course," she said handing the baby over to him.

He took her expertly resting her against his hip and Buffy raised an eyebrow as he rocked her slowly. Faith's eyebrows came together as she appraised him silently, Mr. Gordo still held tightly in her hands.

"Beebee?" she asked turning to the blonde girl.

"It's okay," Buffy smiled, "This is Angel.

"Agel," Faith copies and Angel smiles.

"You want to sit down?" he asks motioning for the seat at his desk.

"Uh sure," she frowns.

Angel took the seat behind his desk and sits Faith down so she is sitting in his lap.

"Agel no," the baby said trying to pull herself up so she was standing.

"She's kind of bossy," Buffy smiled as Angel held onto Faith's waist so she could stand on his lap.

"Why am I not surprised," Angel smiled as the infant bounced on his knees, "So are you sure about this Buffy? I mean it's a huge responsibility and it's not something you can decided two years from now that you are sick of."

"I know, I've had the lectures already and I am sure, I need this, Faith needs this. Angel when I came back, it was hard and I was so distant my friends didn't know what else they could do to try and reach me but when she was turned into a baby it was like my heart restarted, I could feel things again," Buffy said.

"It can't be about you Buffy; this has to be about her. You're basically rewriting her entire life not because it makes you feel better but because it'll make her life better," Angel said.

"You don't think I know that! You don't think that every time I think of how we treated her my heart breaks because I know we only made her life that much worse. I have to make that better, no one deserves what she's been through and she should have the chance to be happy. I know what I'm giving up, I know my life will never be the same but I am willing to do anything if it means she will be happy," Buffy said a few tears leaking from her eyes at the sincerity of her statement.

"That's all I needed to hear," Angel said his face brightening, "She deserves this Buffy, it is more than I could have ever wanted for her.

"I know," Buffy said softly.

Faith looked between their serious expressions for a moment before her face split into a grin and she giggled. Just like that, whatever tension they had been feeling disappeared and Buffy watched on as Angel spent several minutes speaking to Faith in baby talk. Faith babbles back as if the two of them are having an actual conversation and Buffy has to press down on her chest to make sure that her heart is still beating and hasn't turned into a big pile of mush.

"You want a tour?" Angel asks sometime later as if he had completely forgotten she was even there.

"Sure."

He shows them around holding onto Faith like she is the most precious thing in the world. He introduces them proudly to his employees and everyone takes time to coo over the brown eyed baby who watches on amused as people make faces at her. For those who had met Faith as an adult they look on fascinated at the tiny bundle of energy who crawls across Wes' office intent on discovering everything this new place has to offer. When it is time to say goodbye Angel looks heartbroken when the blonde Slayer takes the sleeping baby from his arms and it is all she can do not to cry at the sadness of his expression. He promises to come and visit and she promises the same, their lips meet as they say goodbye acting on pure habit and both smile almost embarrassedly as they pull away. He runs a hand longingly over the slumbering infant's head and she can tell there is more he wants to say. His silence speaks volumes and she nods her head promising that she will take care of the precious bundle in her arms. He hands her an envelope and makes her promise not to open it until they get home and then they are on the road back to Sunnydale, to family and she is happy because for now things are okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I love to hear what you guys have to say, and to answer the question I get asked the most, yes eventually Faith will age but for the moment I'm enjoying writing her as a baby. **

* * *

"Honey we're home," Buffy called as she came in the front door. The blonde Slayer had a hold of Faith's hands and was helping the infant walk as she had protested at being carried when Buffy had lifted her from the car.

"Hey guys," Willow said coming in from the living room, "How was your trip?"

"Heavy but good, we got a lot of stuff sorted," Buffy said dumping the bag that hung from her shoulder onto the floor. Faith took the opportunity of a free hand to pull herself forward and out of Buffy's grip taking two shaky steps before falling to the floor.

"Aren't you clever," Willow smiled down at the baby who was no busying herself playing with the zipper of the bag Buffy had dropped, "So was he surprised when he saw her?" she asked turning her attention back to her blonde friend.

"More like awed by her, I swear I've never seen him be as gentle as he was when he held her and he showed her to all his work friends, I swear Will he was like a proud father, it was kind of nice," she finished her eyes glazing, "For Faith I mean, nice for Faith to have a proud Father figure, not any other reason"

"You were totally imagining happy families weren't you," Willow said knowingly.

"What, no Will that's so far off I would never, we could, that would never work," Buffy said her face flushing.

"It's okay for you to think about that sort of stuff Buffy, no one is going to hold it against you for wanting a little bit of normalcy, plus you know, it's Angel," Willow smiled softly at her friend as the blonde's shoulders slumped.

"I know but it can never happen, not with Angel anyway. It just sucks you know I always get in this funk every time that I see him," Buffy sighed.

"It'll happen, and in the meantime we will all be prepared to deal with Buffy in a funk," Willow said throwing her arm around Buffy's shoulders, "Why don't you go take a shower, Tara is making us dinner which should be ready by the time you are done."

"Okay, thanks Wills and I'm sorry if I am grumpy Buffy tonight," Buffy said scooping Faith up off the ground.

"Lucky for you I know exactly how to deal with a grumpy Buffy," Willow smirked, "Cookies and cream ice cream is on the menu for dessert."

"You are too good to me," Buffy smiled heading up the stairs.

"Don't you forget it missy," Willow called up after the blonde Slayer.

* * *

"This is unbelievable, you guys did such an amazing job," Buffy said looking at Faith's new room in wonder. The walls had been painted a light lime green and the carpet striped back to reveal the dark wooden floors below. Xander had varnished the floors so they shone and three circle rugs one white, one aqua and one a dark pink were complimented the dark floors. The crib, change table, dresser, shelving unit, bookcase and arm chair were all the same dark wood as the floor with the cushions on the arm chair matching the pink and white spots of the bedding. On the wall next to the crib was a mural of a tree whose branches swirled at the end and was adorned with pink, white and brown birds and flowers. Over the crib Faith's name was spelt out in dark wooden letters and an assortment of toys and books lined the shelves and bookcase.

"Anya, Willow and I painted the walls, Tara did the mural and Xander put all the furniture together and did the floors," Dawn said excitedly.

"It's amazing," Buffy said running her fingers over the edge of the crib.

"Cool huh, only Xander said Faith probably shouldn't stay in it for a night or two because of all the paint and varnish fumes," Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

"You did good," Buffy said putting her arms around Dawn's shoulders and kissing the side of her head, "I'm really proud of how well you're handling everything that's been going on. I want you to know that I appreciate all that you've given up for Faith and, well you know I love you right?"

"I know and I love you too," Dawn said leaning into her sister, "And the whole baby in the house thing, it's kind of weird but it feels kind of normal to have her here."

"I know what you mean," Buffy nodded.

"And I'm proud of you too, for taking this all on," Dawn said. The two of them stood side by side in silence for awhile looking around the baby's room, "You know, we're going to have to teach Faith to call you Mom."

"What, why?" Buffy asked.

"Because it's going to make everything so much easier to explain to other people, and you are kind of her Mom now aren't you?" Dawn tried to explain.

"I dunno, I guess, but it's weird, I never thought I'd be anyone's Mom," Buffy said.

"Well life never really turns out how you expected it too," Dawn said.

"When did you get so deep?"

"Around the same time you became a Mom," Dawn shrugged.

"Weird, sounds so weird," Buffy said, "You must promise if I ever turn up in Mom jeans and a Mom haircut you will slay me," she said looking at her sister very seriously.

"Believe me I will be more than happy to do that," Dawn said.

* * *

Things had been pretty quiet on the demon front over the past couple of weeks and for that Buffy was grateful. It had given them an opportunity to fully getting into the swing of having a baby in the household and Buffy had to admit she couldn't imagine life without the infant. Things were going far too well so it didn't surprise the blonde Slayer when she was shaken from a particularly horribly dream and opened her eyes to find Dawn's worried blue ones staring back at her.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked her sister wiping at sweat soaked tendrils of hair that stuck to her forehead.

"You were screaming," Dawn said a worried frown crossing her features, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just dreaming about a dimension where shoe shopping was considered illegal," Buffy said forcing a smile.

Dawn looked unconvinced and hovered by the side of her sister's bed and only with Buffy's insistence that she was fine did she head back to bed. When she was gone Buffy gingerly lifted the bottom of the top she was wearing and pressed her fingers to the unmarred skin of her abdomen. She could have sworn she felt the cold steel of the blade breaking the skin and the hot pain that soon followed, but there was nothing there but smooth tanned skin, not a mark on it.

The dream had been horrifying. She had been running, although she was distinctly aware that she was simply seeing through someone else's eyes. The faces that looked up at her from the sides of the street were motionless, their cold dead eyes taunting her as she fled from some unseen foe. She had stumbled over a stray arm that lay strewn across the road and muffled a scream when she landed in amongst a pile of bodies struggling in a panic to free herself from their tangled limbs. Whomever was chasing her then pulled her roughly to her feet and although she could not see her foe the terror that chilled her to her very core made tears stream down her face as she tried to escape. Why she could not see her attacker she was not sure but she could see the blade as it slid into her stomach which offered no resistance to the sharpened steel. As she dropped to the floor her hands grasped at her stomach trying to staunch the flowing blood that spread out around her. She felt weaker by the second and not just because of the massive blood loss, this was different, as if something from the very core of her being was leaking out as well as the crimson blood that stained her hands and clothes. That was when she had been awakened, the lingering dread still making her shudder.

She had been a Slayer long enough now to know the difference between a nightmare and a Slayer dream, and this one reeked of an apocalypse. Body counts and the unseen monsters tended to make her lean more towards impending doom. It was too early to call Giles so she grabbed a notepad from beside her bed and scribbled down everything she could remember, knowing her Watcher would want and need every last detail if he were to decipher the dream correctly. She knew there would be no way she would be getting anymore sleep that night, the cold tendrils of fear leftover from the dream still lingered and their presence would stop her from ever reaching relaxation. Throwing the covers off her legs she relished the cool night air that met her hot skin and after checking on Dawn who was again fast asleep she then crept into Faith's room, closing the door silently behind her.

Faith was sleeping soundly, Mr. Gordo clutched firmly in one hand and Buffy ran a tender hand over the infant's head. Careful so as not to wake the baby she lifted her from the crib and carried her over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. The infant's warm weight on her chest soothed her instantly and she felt the fear drifting away. She dared not close her eyes as the images of those dead faces staring back at her seemed permanently etched behind her eye lids, instead she chose to rock slowly in the chair focusing on the feeling of Faith resting against her instead of the weight of the world that she knew she would be bearing once again in the weeks to come.


	7. Chapter 7

"Torrential rain one day, heatwave the next if that's not a sign of the apocalypse then I don't know what is," Buffy grumbled as she dressed Faith in a pair of denim shorts and pink singlet top. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow and she wiped them off with the back of her hand.

"Hopefully your Grandpa Giles, heh Grandpa Giles, that sounds so weird, anyways hopefully your Grandpa Giles will be able to tell us what's going on because I had a crazy crazy dream last night which I will not share with you because hello so not appropriate but your Grandpa Giles always seems to come through with the goods so fingers crossed," she said lifting Faith from the bed, "Oh and don't you look pretty this morning, I see Auntie Dawn put that bow back in your hair while I was in the shower she is a little brat isn't she," Buffy said in baby talk to Faith while pulling the aforementioned bow from the infant's hair.

"Beebee Mama," Faith said grabbing onto Buffy's necklace.

The blonde Slayer stopped in her tracks and looked down at the baby who had put the cross pendant from the necklace into her mouth. Ever since she had been called as the Slayer she had longed for a normal life, the white picket fence, the two point five kids, but never in her wildest dreams did she actually conceive that some parts of the dream could become reality. Wiping some hair which due to the heat had stuck to the infant's forehead away from her face she smiled at her,

"Guess I am your Mama now."

There was no conception of how strange that felt, to know that this little person relied on her completely, to know that she would be the one to raise Faith, to see her first steps, teach her to tie her shoe, cry at her first day of school, worry when she got her first boyfriend, cry with her when she experienced her first heartbreak. Then momentary panic settled on her because she remembered what Faith had been like a teenager and how was she going to handle that, but then the infant giggled as she babbled away to herself and she calmed down. She was the Slayer and what was the Slayer if not able to handle anything that came her way. She could be a parent, she could be the Slayer, she could deal with whatever it was that this latest supernatural badness, and she would do it all with a smile on her face because, well impending doom was always that much more enjoyable with a smile.

"Okay hot stuff let's go and visit Grandpa Giles and see who possibly could be trying to end the world this time."

* * *

"Gee," Faith said happily when Giles let them in through his front door.

"Aww Giles she said your name," Buffy smiled handing the baby over to him.

"I don't think that could be considered my name, more like normal baby noises," he replied but his proud smile relayed his excitement.

Whilst the older man often protested about his lack of baby knowledge he was actually quite fond of the infant and it melted Buffy's heart just that little bit more to see the two of them together. He took her expertly balancing her on his hip as he ushered her in. Buffy watched on as he took Faith into the living room and pulled a book from the shelf and showed it to Faith. He had obviously gone and bought a few things to make his apartment more baby friendly and the staircase leading up to his bedroom as well as the door to the kitchen had been blocked off with baby gates and the more priceless books and artefacts had all been moved so that they were well out of reach of inquisitive baby fingers.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Giles asked sitting on the couch and sitting Faith next to him, the book he had given her spread out on her lap.

"I had this dream last night, and I'm not talking happy marshmallow sky dream, I'm talking full on Dawn of the Dead complete with the dead. It was weird, like I was running from something but I didn't know what and there were all these girls on the side of the road, all dead just staring at me and then the invisible monster guy stabbed me and it felt like I was being drained, but not like in a vampire way like it was sucking something from me and I just remember feeling strangely weak," Buffy said reaching over and pulling the book out of Faith's mouth, it was made of plastic so luckily it wasn't ruined.

"Hm certainly doesn't sound pleasant but are you positive it wasn't just a nightmare, you have been known on occasion to have a run of the mill bad dream," Giles said.

"I'm sure, this one came complete with terrible gut rumbling and all around feeling of dread," Buffy said.

"Well unfortunately with the unforeseen foe it doesn't really give me much to go on," Giles said offering her some tea.

"I know I just thought I'd give you a heads up, thought maybe something would sound familiar, but hey if I'm lucky it may have a sequel so I might find out more tonight," Buffy said.

"I will do what I can, look into invisible demons, or something that maybe sucks the life force out of people," Giles said.

"Thanks Giles, I wouldn't bother you if I didn't think it was majorly wig worthy," Buffy said.

"No I thank you, if it weren't for this I would be meeting Anya at the shop and we would be discussing our annual tax returns, complete with going through every single transaction we have made in the last financial year," Giles said.

"Riveting," Buffy smirked.

"Well you're welcome to stay and help me research, it would be most helpful if you were here considering you were the one who actually had the dream," Giles said.

"Giles are you trying to guilt trip me into being helpful?" Buffy asked playfully.

"I'm trying, although as far as I am aware it hasn't worked so far," Giles smiled back.

"Fine but only because I hate to think of you being stuck doing tax stuff all day," Buffy said.

"And for that I truly thank you," Giles said standing and walking over to his bookcase.

"Let me just go and grab some stuff for Faith out of the car and then you can introduce me to some books," Buffy said standing and heading back out to the car.

Opening the back door she reached past the car seat and pulled out the bag that contained Faith's stuff. She groaned when Mr. Gordo fell from the top of the bag and went under the seat. Putting the bag on the ground outside the car she leaned in and reached under the seat frowning when her hands found something smooth and not soft and fluffy like she had been expecting. Pulling it out it took her a moment to recognise the envelope Angel had handed her before they had left LA, in the hurry to get home it must have slipped out of her beg and she had completely forgotten about it. Grabbing Mr. Gordo she put him firmly in the bag and went back into Giles' apartment.

Faith looked up when she came back in the room but quickly went back to her version of reading which consisted of her pointing to the page and babbling to herself. Giles was already immersed in one of his books; nothing held his interest like a good supernatural mystery so he didn't even budge when she sat back down. Instead of reaching for one of the many books he had piled up on the table she ripped open the envelope still held in her hands and pulled out the sheet of paper contained within. As she pulled it out a smaller piece fell out and fluttered to her lap, picking that up first she smiled when she recognised Angel's handwriting.

_Buffy,_

_I knew if I gave this to you in person you would have refused. Part of my job is helping the helpless and now Faith is one of them, more than she ever was before. Don't send it back it won't do any good, I'm a very important man know you know. _

She chuckled when she read that last part and Giles looked up from his book at her.

_It is all set up, you don't have to do anything, the first one can't be touched until she is eighteen but the other one is for now to help with anything you may need. Don't be angry at me, I want to help and if this is the only way that I can be in your lives right now than I want to do it. She deserves the world Buffy and so do you and if this will make your life easier and give her the things she needs then I want to be the one to let that happen. Take care of her and take care of yourself. Don't be strangers, stay safe._

_Always,_

_Angel._

Putting that paper aside she opened the other slip of paper and gasped. It contained details of two bank accounts both with enough money to ensure that the two of them as well as Dawn would be well taken care of. A few tears of relief and joy leaked from her eyes and she pulled Faith onto her lap the infant giving out a indignant cry at being pulled away from her book. She laughed as she lifted Faith above her head and the infant squealed all earlier irritation quelled by Buffy's obvious happiness.

"Buffy what is it?" Giles asked clearly confused.

"Angel," she said simply raining kisses on Faith's face.

"What about Angel?" Giles asked still in the dark.

"That's what he is, a freaking angel. He's just made sure that we're going to be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy smiled as Faith crawled across the grass towards her. She and Dawn had taken Faith to the park and after pushing the baby in the swing for awhile they had sprawled out in the grass to enjoy the afternoon sunshine. They were engaging in a good old fashioned game of peek-a-boo; Dawn was hiding behind Buffy and would peek out every so often making the infant squeal with laughter as she crawled towards them.

"So has Giles found any else out about the dreams?" Dawn asked after Faith had gotten bored of the game and her attention was given to the grass she was trying to pull from the ground.

"Not yet and the one I had last night didn't really reveal anything I hadn't already told him. He was even considering contacting the Council to see if they knew anything," Buffy said grabbing Faith's hand as the infant tried to put the grass she had successfully pulled out in her mouth.

"He really thinks it's that bad?" Dawn asked.

"He doesn't have a clue but I think he's leading towards end of the worldy, prophetic dreams tend to usually end out that way," Buffy said.

"We are due for another apocalypse," Dawn smirked, "So what was in last night's dream?"

"Basically the same deal, chasing some girl who eventually got the pointy end of my knife only it wasn't really me it was like I was in someone else's body," Buffy said pulling Faith into her lap.

"Doesn't really sound apocalyspy," Dawn said.

"Well they're not usually straight forward, there's probably some hidden meaning in them that we're missing," Buffy shrugged.

"One of these days there will be a straight forward apocalypse with no hidden meanings or cryptic clues," Dawn sighed.

"An 'Nie," Faith said reaching out to Dawn. The teen took the infant from Buffy and settled her in her lap.

"An 'Nie," Faith said again pointing to the swings.

"Do you want Auntie Dawnie to take you on the swings?" Buffy asked.

"Yah," Faith replied.

The now eleven month old was getting more and more verbal as the weeks went on. She had learnt the difference between yes and no and used both as often as she could. She was learning more and more words every day but wasn't exactly talking coherently. She could stand on her own for several minutes now but still hadn't mastered walking apart from two steps at a time and when she was getting dressed in the morning she would stick out her arms and legs to help whoever was dressing her.

"Alright kiddo let's go swing up a storm," Dawn said standing and placing Faith on the ground, gripping onto the infant's hands so she could help her walk. Faith was very independent and loved to be able to 'walk' as much as she could. Buffy gathered up their things as Dawn took Faith to the swings walking over to join them when she had put everything back in the bag and packed it in Faith's stroller.

"Mama!" Faith cried excitedly as Dawn pushed her.

"I see you baby," Buffy smiled back. Her heart still warmed every time Faith called her Mama; some days she still couldn't believe she was somebody's mother and on other days she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

Dawn had plans with her boyfriend Brendan that night so they decided it was time to go. Buffy strapped Faith into her stroller while Dawn chatted away to her friend Janice on her cellphone about her plans for the night.

"Bah," Faith said pointing at a pigeon that had landed near her stroller.

"That's a bird," Buffy said squatting in front of the stroller so she could tighten the straps.

"Bah," Faith said again clapping her hands.

They walked home at a leisurely pace enjoying the sunshine and each other's company. By the time they arrived home Faith was napping contentedly in her stroller and Dawn rushed through the front door so she could start getting ready stating that three hours was hardly enough time to prepare.

"Have fun at the park?" Willow asked as she and Tara greeted them at the front door.

"We did, she loved the swings and chatted away the whole time," Buffy said.

"And yet she still can't manage an Auntie Willow," the redhead pouted.

It was true, Faith had managed An 'Nie for Dawn, An Ra for Tara, Un Xan for Xander, Gee for Giles and even An Na for Anya but she had yet to master Willow's name and the redhead had started to suspect that it was leftover resentment from when she had been teenaged Faith. Giles had been quick to dispel that theory however assuring the witch that Faith had absolutely no memories of her past life.

"Any word on the demon front?" Buffy asked lifting Faith gently from the stroller.

"Mr. Giles called while y-you were away. He said he was going to t-try and contact the Council," Tara said.

"I really wish we could do this without involving the tweed brigade," Buffy sighed. She was not particularly fond of the Watcher's Council after all they had put her through over the past few years but they were really flying in the dark with the dreams she had been having and if it would help them figure out what they meant then she would have to suck it up and get over her feelings of discontent.

"Well he said he'd c-come over tonight and let him know what he found out," Tara said.

"Xander and Anya are going to stop by as well," Willow added.

"Guess it's Scooby time," Buffy said heading towards the stairs.

* * *

"For I am man and I have hunted for food for my ladies," Xander said as he walked in through the Summers' front door that evening pizza boxes in hand.

"Thank goodness we had your manliness to rely or we may never have eaten," Willow said taking the top pizza box and going into the living room.

"I live to serve," Xander said.

"For the record Xander I will be removing that from my wedding vows because I do not wish to serve you for the rest of my life," Anya said following him into the room.

"Nowhere in the wedding vows does it say serve, maybe honour and obey but not serve," Willow said taking a slice from the box.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm referring to the demon and slave vows, my mistake, sorry Xander," Anya said taking a slice for herself.

"Ignoring the slave part, no problem honey," he said giving her a peck on the cheek and grabbing a slice for himself, "So Buffster where's Dawnie tonight?" he asked around a mouthful of pizza when the blonde came in the room carrying a pyjama clad Faith.

"She's on a date," Buffy said placing Faith on the floor amongst a pile of her toys.

"Not little Dawnie she's too young to date," Xander said his eyes going wide.

"She's sixteen Xander," Willow said laughing.

"No she's not, she's still a little kid with arms and legs too long for her body who runs around with a Mickey Mouse baseball cap permanently attached to her head," Xander said.

"It does seem like only yesterday she was running around my apartment, trying her hardest to help with the research but only managing to make it worse," Giles said cleaning off his glasses.

"Okay enough with the reminisce fest because it's making me feel old," Willow whined.

Buffy grabbed a slice of pizza and settled back against the couch. It was scary knowing that her younger sister was dating, she wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to handle it knowing that Dawn was old enough to make her own decisions but wandering if she was giving her too much freedom at the same time. She didn't want to be overbearing but she also didn't want to be the cool 'mom' whose kid ended up falling in with a bad crowd because their parent just sat back and let them do their own thing. She was pulled from her thoughts when little hands grabbed at her jeans and Faith, who had crawled over from where she had been sitting pulled herself so that she was standing her hands gripping Buffy's knees to hold herself upright.

"Mama," the baby said letting go with one hand and pointing to the piece of pizza Buffy held in her hand.

"You want some pizza?" Buffy asked.

"Yah," Faith said holding back on.

"Do you think it's alright for her to have a little bit?" Buffy asked Tara who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"I d-don't see what harm it would d-do her to have a little bit," Tara replied.

"Hope she likes it, last time she didn't like what we gave her it ended up on the floor and Will's hair and we just got this carpet cleaned from when the Grognag demon exploded," Buffy said breaking off a small bit of her pizza.

"She loves it," Xander said.

"What do you mean she loves it, she's never had it before," Buffy asked shooting him an accusatory glare.

"Uh well, when I look after her we usually have some," he replied sheepishly.

"Xander she's a baby, she's not meant to eat that sort of food!" Buffy said.

"I'm sorry but I gave her some the first time and she really loved it and was all smiling with full on dimples and then she called me Un Xan so I got really excited and just kept giving it to her every time she came over. How was I supposed to resist that face?" he asked pointing at the infant.

"I cannot believe you did that. Here I was thinking I was giving her a special treat and it's old hat to her," Buffy said.

"To be fair she was very persuasive throwing around her cute baby laugh and the An Na's and Un Xan's we couldn't possibly say no," Anya piped up.

"I hope the rest of you haven't been spoiling her with junk food," Buffy said.

"Well I for one have never given her some ice cream," Willow said looking anywhere but at the blonde Slayer.

"And she has never indulged in some biscuits whilst at my place," Giles blushed.

"You guys are such big softies," Buffy scowled.

"We just felt mean enjoying all the yummy food and she just had that crummy baby food," Willow said.

"It's not that bad and besides Xander I have caught you more than once digging in to one of those jars," Buffy said.

"What, I like the chocolate custard ones," he said after the others shot him accusatory looks.

"Well we know better now and we won't do it again unless it's a special occasion we won't be filling her with junk foody goodness," Willow said.

"Promise," Buffy said making eye contact with all of them in turn only happy when they all agreed.

"Mama!" Faith said impatiently bouncing where she stood.

"Sorry pizza addict, open up," Buffy said popping the small bit of pizza in when Faith complied.

"Mmm," Faith said as she chewed.

"Yeah yeah I know you love it," Buffy said unable to keep the smile off her face.

Once Faith was done chewing her piece she let go and plopped onto the ground crawling back over to the blanket that was strewn with her toys. Once Buffy was sure she was occupied she turned back to Giles.

"So, what did the boys across the pond tell you about our newest big bad?" she asked.

"Well they are unsure what the foe is but they have said that several Potential Slayers and their Watchers have been killed so they suspect that something is after the Slayer line," Giles said.

"Potential Slayers?" Xander asked.

"Yes, many girls around the world whom the Watcher's Council refers to as Potential Slayers who one day due to the death of the current Slayer could be called. The Council tries to track these girls down and pairs them up with a Watcher sometimes from birth like Kendra," he paused as they all nodded, "Sometimes they are not identified until after they have been called, like you Buffy. By killing off these Potentials one by one they Slayer line would eventually run out, ending with no more Slayers after the death of."

"Me," Buffy finished.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Giles said.

"Not to be all technical and making an already bad situation sound kind of worse but doesn't the Slayer line actually run through Faith after Buffy died the first and second times since the second death didn't eventuate in a new Slayer being called," Willow interjected.

"That's a good question Willow. I wonder if there is some sort of spell we could devise to search to see if she contains the essence of the Slayer or if she is simply another Potential," Giles mused.

"Or a normal human, who's to say that she's going to be a Slayer at all. I mean she was only called when Kendra died and we're already completely rewriting her history what's to say in this life she won't get a completely different roll of the dice and end up as a civilian," Anya commented making them all fall silent as they contemplated this.

"Okay so a big baddie is trying to kill off all the wanna be Slayers and we're supposed to find out who how?" Xander asked as Buffy got up off the couch and went to sit next to Faith on the floor, feeling the need to be closer to her and took the toy the baby offered her.

"I'm afraid for the moment we don't have much to go on rather than what Buffy has given us about her dreams and what the Council has said about the Slayer line. They are pooling their resources as we speak trying to get to the bottom of it as quick as possible but until we know something concrete we are flying rather blindly I'm afraid," Giles sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Well we've faced this kind of nothingness before. You guys remember Glory, we knew nothing for a long time and we got through a-and the thing with Adam, we were kind of in the dark with that for longer than I felt comfortable but we came out on top we just need to get Scoobying and everything will be fine," Willow said, "Giles you, Tara and I should work on that spell, see what we can find out about where the Slayer line currently runs. I-it wouldn't hurt her," she finished cutting off the comment she knew was about to come from Buffy's opened mouth.

"I'm feeling very much like I should be discouraged at this point," Anya said, "But I'm not a Slayer so I guess that wouldn't end in a horribly painful death for me or Xander so oh, I'm feeling much better now."

"Yes well Anya's feelings aside I would very much like for us to find out who is behind all this," Giles said.

"It could be anyone Giles, what evil thing hasn't had the ambition of killing the Slayer, it's like in the evil handbook or something," Xander said.

"That being so we know we can eliminate any creature that doesn't kill using a sword or knife as the girls in Buffy's dreams as well as those Potential Slayers and their Watchers have all been stabbed," the older man replied.

"So we're looking for those who like to get stabby," Willow said.

"And those who suck the power, member how I said it felt like something was draining out of me after I got stabbed but it wasn't blood," Buffy said.

"Perhaps an allusion to the Slayer line," Giles mused.

"Well looks like we've got another long night ahead of us, say Giles you don't think the Council would set us up on a salary or anything do you after we saved the world all these times, those doughnuts come out of my private savings you know," Xander said.

"Somehow I don't think spending your money on doughnuts would be worth any sort of monetary retribution from their end," Giles replied.

"Potential Slayers? Giles how come you never told me about those before? Were they in that mysterious handbook that you thought I would never read because I have no attention span or something and Faith don't eat that," the blonde Slayer cried as the baby tried to put the corner of Anya's purse in her mouth having pulled it from the ex-demon's bag which was on the floor.

"Somebody save the money!" Anya shrieked, "It's useless if it's covered in drool."

"It's not covered in drool Anya only the corner is and I'm sure it'll dry out in no time," Buffy said handing the purse over to the ex demon who took it gingerly and extracted the bills to examine them closely.

"No I wasn't worried about your attention span at all," Giles said wryly.

"Who's attention span?" Buffy asked looking up.

"Never mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to get something posted. I have been so incredibly busy working long hours and I'm going away tomorrow for the weekend so I thought I should get something up, it's not much but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was funny how you could distinguish between those that had children and those that didn't just by a simple facial expression. Those that smiled sympathetically whilst another person's child screamed, cried or threw a tantrum knew what it was like and could relate. Those that didn't would scowl and throw insults towards the poor parent who was doing everything in their power to make their child happy. Buffy was currently on the receiving end of several of those not so nice looks. She and Willow were at the mall with an extremely irritable Faith who was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Their late night research session really had been late night and the baby's schedule had been interrupted and she wasn't happy about it or about letting everybody know that she wasn't.

She had calmed somewhat when Buffy had taken her from the stroller that Willow was currently pushing but she was still making quite a bit of noise and her face had turned red from the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

"Come on Faithy I know you're tired," Buffy said bouncing the infant on her hip.

"Why don't we just take her home?" Willow said as one passerby threw her a dirty look.

"If we want to eat for the next week then we have to get this grocery shopping done," Buffy reasoned, "Did I remember to pack Mr. Gordo?"

"Uhh yeah here he is," Willow said pulling the toy from the baby bag and handing it to Buffy. The toy seemed to calm the infant down and both the frazzled witch and Slayer visibly relaxed. Faith hiccupped as she buried her face in the crook of Buffy's neck the stuffed pig held firmly in her grasp.

They finished their grocery shopping fairly quickly after that with Faith sitting quite happily in the seat of the trolley.

"So what's Tara up to today?" Buffy asked as they exited the food store.

"She's on the job hunt. She feels bad that Giles already has to pay Anya and feels like she's cheating if she just relies on him for a job. She really wants to work at the bookshop up the road, she's close with the owner and goes in there all the time so I think she would be really happy if she got one there," Willow said.

"I don't think Giles minds having her on his payroll; in fact I think he probably enjoys having her there to balance out Anya's craziness and Giles," Buffy stopped short.

"Buff for that to be a thought you have to actually finish it," Willow said looking at her friend quizzically.

"No look it's Giles," Buffy said pointing to the older man who was indeed at the counter of the bookstore they were walking past.

"Is it odd that after all these years that I think seeing him out in the real world is kinda weird," Willow asked as they made their way over.

"The fact that he might even have a life still wigs me out," Buffy replied.

"Hey Giles," Willow said tapping the older man on the shoulder.

"Oh hello girls," he said giving them a friendly smile and running his hand over Faith's head.

"Just doing some shopping are we?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yes, just picking up some books I had on order," he said.

"Are they new spell books because the ones you have are getting severely out of date and I really think you should look into updating them so you don't get all embarrassed when you go to use them and some evil guy laughs at you because you're all behind the timesy," Willow gushed.

"Yes God forbid I would be so terribly embarrassed," Giles said sarcastically, "No, when I was a young boy my grandfather would always read to me from this wonderful book of fairytales. My grandfather's copy was lost but I managed to procure a copy of the exact same volume and I-I thought Faith might enjoy them," he continued blushing a little bit as he pulled a large leather bound book from his bag.

"Giles that's so sweet, who knew underneath all that tweed lived a big old softie," Buffy smiled warmly at him.

"Tell no one," he smiled.

"Gee," Faith said kicking her legs happily and reaching her arms out to him.

"Hello love," he said picking her up, "Willow, how have you and Tara gone with finding the spell to determine if Faith still carries the essence of the Slayer."

"Pretty good, we were going to see if you wanted to come over and help us do it this afternoon," the redhead replied.

"Of course and Buffy I have been in contact with the Council and they believe they have made a breakthrough unfortunately they feel they must deliver it in person and are sending a few Council members here to deliver it," Giles said.

"What! Giles no they can't come here. What about Faith? I mean I know they know she's all baby sized but what's going to happen when they actually see her all baby sized? Aren't they going to want to take her away and do all sorts of experiments on her? I won't lose her to them Giles, I won't," Buffy said grabbing one of Faith's hands in her own.

"Buffy they are well aware of the situation here and as far as I know have no intention in intervening only to deliver this information," Giles said reassuringly.

"No offense Giles but they have never been really forthcoming with the information, how do we know they're not going to pull something totally Council like and take her away," Buffy said in a panicked voice. Faith seemed to pick up the tone in Buffy's voice and began to whimper so Giles shushed her and bounced her on his hip.

"They cannot take her away, you have full guardianship of her and the papers to prove it and I am more than certain that you would not simply sit by and let them take her and neither would the rest of us," Giles said.

"There's no way we would let them," Willow nodded.

"Okay, forget about my momentary panic and move straight onto what information do they have for us?" Buffy asked.

"They wouldn't tell me over the phone, seems they are not exactly willing to share that with me as I'm no longer employed by them," Giles said scowling.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough," Buffy said staring deep into the big brown eyes that looked back at her.

"It's probably not going to be good is it?" Willow asked.

"Well judging on our previous dealings with them I think it would probably be prudent of us to assume that."

"Giles a simple no would have been fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay I know that the school years in the US are different but I'm going on the way they go in Australia which is January to November so that's why Dawn's getting ready for the holidays and school is ending.

* * *

Buffy paced nervously across her living room floor wiping her clammy hands on her jeans. The members of the Watcher's Council were scheduled to arrive at any moment and she was more than terrified at what they were going to do, that they would somehow find a way to take the infant who was currently sitting on the floor, banging on a few turned over plastic buckets. Tara smiled at her sympathetically when she came into the room Faith's bib in one hand and a bowl and spoon in the other.

"What's the time?" Buffy asked the blonde witch.

"A little past midday," Tara replied setting the bib and bowl on the coffee table and scooping Faith up off the ground. The infant gave an irritated cry at first but soon giggled when the witch pulled a face at her.

"I thought the British were meant to be a punctual people," Buffy said putting the bib around Faith's neck, "You don't think it's a bad sign that they are late do you?"

"It means nothing, you shouldn't w-worry they can't take her from you and whatever t-they are here to tell you w-will be nothing we can't handle," Tara said sitting on the couch and sitting Faith on her lap.

"You shouldn't worry Buffy they are only here to give us information on this new threat," Giles said entering the room with a glass of water in his hands.

"I've heard that one before," Buffy muttered watching as Tara fed the baby.

"When have you heard that before?" Dawn asked from where she was sprawled out in one of the armchairs.

"Well you know that time when they came here and said they were going to give us information but you know, didn't," Buffy shrugged.

"Of course that time," Dawn replied rolling her eyes before turning back to the show she was watching.

"My point is is that they're not exactly known to be reliable and I don't want to take any chances," Buffy said.

"Are you thinking that we should take Faith somewhere that is not here?" Willow asked walking in having heard their conversation as she came down the stairs.

"No, I want her to be here where I can protect her I just wish we knew what they were bringing us," Buffy sighed plopping down on the couch next to Faith and Tara.

"Information duh, Giles has only said it a hundred times," Dawn chimed in her eyes not leaving the screen so missing the death glare her sister sent her way.

"Yes, well thank you Dawn and once again I assure you Buffy it is simply information that they wish to deliver nothing more nothing less," Giles said reassuringly.

"Guess we'll find out," Buffy said as the doorbell rang. The blonde Slayer stood and waited for Tara to wipe Faith's face with the bib she was wearing before lifting the infant into her arms and headed towards the front door.

"Mama?" Faith asked obviously feeling the tension that was reverberating through the blonde woman's body.

"It's okay baby I promise," Buffy said kissing the top of Faith's head before opening the door.

The two men and one woman standing on the other side of the door wore the customary tweed of a Watcher which gave her a sense of relief because she knew they weren't part of the Watcher's retrieval team which had been after Faith the first time. They greeted her with curt nods of their heads and she ushered them inside locking the door after them.

"Miss Summers," the oldest looking man greeted her, "How lovely to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same but you guys never really bring on the fun times," Buffy replied.

"Yes, of course and I assume that this must be Faith, the change certainly is remarkable," he continued leaning in close to inspect the baby Buffy held in her arms.

"You can't take her!" Willow squealed and Buffy shot her a glare, "Sorry I panicked."

"Rest assured Miss Summers we are not here to take Faith from any of you we are actually pleased with the outcome of this situation it allows for a more thorough rehabilitation than we would ever be able to offer a Slayer," the man said and Buffy noticed his briefcase read Asher.

"So she's still a Slayer then?" Giles asked.

"Yes, the Slayer line still runs through her it has simply been shut off like it would have been the first time she was this age, in time she will once again be Called and come into her powers fully," Asher said.

"I guess that saved us a s-spell," Tara said and put a hand on Willow's shoulder when the redhead looked a little crestfallen at the idea.

Buffy shifted Faith on her hip as the infant started to babble to herself grabbing onto Buffy's necklace and clenching her hand around it. The female Watcher tried to suppress a smile when Faith said something in baby talk to her and smiled happily having felt the change in the air when Asher had announced they weren't going to take the infant away.

"So is it going to be apocalypse central right here in Sunnydale again?" Buffy asked giving Faith her finger when the infant grabbed for it. She grimaced slightly when Faith put it in her mouth but was more concerned with what the Watchers were going to say so she didn't bother taking it back.

"Unfortunately we believe so and this one may have far more catastrophic results," Asher said, "May we?" he asked indicating the living room.

Buffy nodded and the group moved to the living room, the three Watchers situating themselves on the couch, Tara in the armchair with Willow situated on the arm and Giles took the wooden seat that accompanied the desk at the side of the room, Buffy remained standing her back resting against the wall. She smiled at her sister who came back into the room having putting Faith's dirty dishes in the kitchen and handed the blonde Faith's pacifier.

"So Asher what have you got for us?" Giles asked.

"The text from which our information came is extremely old which is the reason for our visit. The Council felt like this should be delivered in person to protect the text itself. We have used sources within the demon world which would at other times be considered an enemy of the Council but with this new threat on the horizon were deemed necessary," Asher said taking a leather bound book from his briefcase. The book smelt musty and it's pages were starting to brown, it's cover was brown and the leather looked soft from age.

"The particular demon we believe who is responsible for this latest threat refers to himself as Letum. His origins are unknown but we have ascertained from various sources that he is older than any demon you have ever faced," the female Watcher said leaning over the book and opening it to a page near the centre. She moved it carefully so that it was situated more towards the centre of the coffee table and the rest of them moved closer so that they could take a look. The page showed a mug shot of the demon, it's face an assortment of spikes and razor sharp teeth that protruded from his mouth at varying angles.

"A face only a mother can love," Dawn shuddered retreating back so she was standing by the wall.

"What does he want?" Buffy asked handing Faith the pacifier the infant was reaching for.

"You," the second man replied.

"How original," Buffy sighed.

"More specifically he requires to end the Slayer line. You are aware of course that he has been sending hits out on Potential Slayers and their Watchers with the hope of killing them all and then you," the man continued.

"Effectively ending the Slayer line forever," Asher continued, "Miss Summers I'm sure I don't need to reiterate to you how terrible that would be for the world."

"Not to mention all those killed to get to that point," Giles muttered.

"Okay so we know who he is and what he wants, how do we find him and how do I kill him?" Buffy asked tightening her grip on Faith who was falling asleep her head now resting heavily against Buffy's shoulder.

"Finding him is the hard part. If his past history is anything to go by he never surfaces until the moment of confrontation, instead he sends his followers to do his bidding until he is ready to strike," Asher said.

"Well perhaps we can find one of these followers and find a way to predict when this move will be made," Giles said.

"In the meantime these Potential Slayers and Watchers, they should be moved somewhere safe, somewhere where they can be protected. If this guy wants to end the Slayer line we are going to make it as hard as possible for him," Buffy said.

"The Council agrees with you Miss Summers which is why all the Watchers will be going back to England and back to the Council Headquarters and all the Potential Slayers will be heading here," Asher said.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you I thought you just said all the Potential Slayers are heading here to Sunnydale, to my house that has barely enough room to hold this many people let alone a whole lot more," Buffy said.

"Miss Summers these girls need to be protected and who better to do it than the one girl Chosen to protect the world," Asher said as the other Watchers carefully put the book back in his briefcase.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Buffy asked.

"You may of course say no but they are already on their way here and you will have to tell them to their faces that you do not wish to protect their lives," Asher said standing.

"I knew you guys were evil," Buffy muttered.

"Yes well we will be in contact with you over the next couple of weeks. We wish to help however we can. The continuation of the Slayer line means as much to us as it does to you," Asher said as the three Watchers headed towards the door.

"Thanks for being the bearers of bad news I guess someone has to do it," Buffy said.

"Keep in touch Rupert," Asher said shaking hands with Giles before they left.

"So I guess we'll getting some house guests."

**A/N: Kind of changing up the Season Seven storyline a bit. This will have to tide you over I'm going on holiday for Christmas so I won't be posting for the next week or so. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay Faithy where have you put Auntie Dawn's other shoe?" Dawn asked the baby who was sitting on her bedroom floor.

"Uh oh," Faith said saying her new favourite words her eyes and mouth open wide, her arms out to the side.

"Uh oh, no uh oh, we don't have time for uh oh," Dawn said panicking as she started throwing things around her room in an attempt to find the missing shoe.

"Uh oh," Faith said again, giggling when one of the shirts previously on the floor landed on her head when Dawn threw it in her haste to find her shoe.

"Stop being cute, it's hard for me to be mad at you for losing my shoe if you're being cute," Dawn disappearing under her bed as she checked for her shoe.

"Dawn are you....hey baby where's your Auntie Dawn gone?" Buffy asked coming into the room and only seeing the infant sitting on the floor.

"An 'Nie," Faith said pointing to the bed Dawn had disappeared under.

"I'm here," Dawn said coming out from under her bed and smoothing her hair and dress as she stood, "I'm nearly ready but some shoe hiding monster has decided to hide my shoe."

"Does this shoe hiding monster happen to have a liking off mushed peas and long rides in a stroller?" Buffy asked.

"She does," Dawn replied her head sticking out of her closet.

"Faithy have you been stealing Auntie Dawn's shoes?" Buffy asked scooping the baby up off the floor and resting her on her hip.

"No," Faith said simply.

"Well there you go Auntie Dawn she didn't do it," Buffy smirked, "Maybe you should just change your shoes we don't want to be late."

"Faith isn't even dressed yet I think we've got a little more time to search for my shoe. Why isn't Faith dressed yet if you're so paranoid about us being late?" Dawn asked indicating the diaper clad baby.

"The longer she is in that dress the more time she would have had to ruin it before we even got there," Buffy shrugged, "If you haven't found it by the time I've gotten her dressed you're going to have to change shoes Dawnie because we can't be late."

"Fine, but I don't know why we have to go anyway it's just a stupid speech night they have them every year," Dawn grumbled.

"We have to go because it is not every year that a member of this family wins an award for art so suck it up and let us all be outwardly and embarrassingly proud of you for one night," Buffy said, "Just think, holidays start tomorrow and then all you have to concentrate is the soon to be apocalypse that is coming up."

"And I'm so excited for that and not to mention the twenty or so girls that are coming to live here in the next couple of days, I mentioned how I'm not sharing my room right," Dawn said crossing her arms.

"You may have one million times or so," Buffy rolled her eyes, "Look Dawn, I know the situation is not exactly ideal but these girls need us to protect them and the easiest way to do that is for them to be here and it won't be forever..."

"I know I get it, it's okay, I'm just being grumbley," Dawn said, "Go get her ready and I'll meet you at the front door."

"I am proud of you," Buffy said pulling her in for a quick one armed hug, "Mom would be proud of you as well."

A short while later the doorbell rang and a smartly dressed Xander and Anya walked in.

"Well don't all my girls look pretty tonight," Xander said taking Faith from Buffy, "Giles you look pretty dashing yourself."

"Thank you Xander," the older man said, "Now should we be heading off I want to get good seats."

"I want to just double check that no one is going to be making a scene when they call my name," Dawn said stopping them all at the door, "There will be no cat calling, no screaming and definitely no whistling."

"Will a gentle but enthusiastic clap be tolerated?" Xander asked smirking.

"It will," Dawn replied.

"Uh oh," Faith said and they all spun to face her.

"Uh oh, Faithy what do you mean uh oh?" Buffy asked panicked.

"Uh oh," Faith said again.

"What did she do? Buffy, what did she do?" Xander asked.

"How am I supposed to know I just asked her," Buffy shrugged leaning over and checking Faith's diaper, "We're all clear here so I really have no idea what she's uh ohing about."

"She uh, Xan I think she was making a meal out of your collar," Willow smirked pointing at his shirt collar. The light blue material had formed a darker blue where the infant had been sucking on it.

"You can't buy that in stores ladies and gents. A little bit of baby drool goes a long way in making an outfit. Remember I called it first, this is going to get big," Xander laughed.

"Okay well Will and Tara do you guys want to go with Xander and Anya and Giles you can come with us that way the carseat won't make it so squishy in the back," Buffy said grabbing her purse and Faith's bag.

"I, uh, if there is space in Xander and Anya's car I don't mind going with them to, uh, give Faith extra space in the back there," Giles said.

"Faith doesn't need any extra space Giles she's only tiny," Willow teased.

"Could this perhaps be an attempt to get out of driving with the Buffster?" Xander smirked.

"Of course not, Buffy's driving skills are more than adequate I am simply trying not to crowd Faith," Giles flushed.

"Giles I cannot believe you! My driving record of late has been spotless," Buffy pouted.

"I know it has Buffy I am simply looking out for Faith's wellbeing," Giles protested.

"If you were so worried about Faith's wellbeing wouldn't you be trying to get her out of the car as well?" Dawn frowned.

"G," Faith said kicking her legs.

"See even Faith wants you to go with them," Willow smiled.

"Alright I will, of course I will," Giles said taking Faith from Xander.

"Okay well now that we've got that sorted out can we please get going. The sooner we go and do this then we can go back home and Xander and I can continue doing umpf," Anya glared when Xander clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ahn I beg you not to finish that sentence," Xander said taking his hand from her mouth.

"Laundry Xander, I was going to say laundry," Anya frowned.

"Okay now we're really going to be late if we don't hurry up," Buffy said grabbing a pacifier for Faith off of the hall table and ushering them out the door.

The high school auditorium was filled with parents and students all talking excitedly amongst themselves about the end of the year. Dawn rushed off to join the rest of the students that would be receiving awards and the rest of the group struggled through the crowd to try and find seats. Faith had started to grumble so Buffy took her back from Giles and gave her the pacifier she had packed as well as Mr Gordo.

The speech night was fairly long and boring as most school speech night's were but Buffy watched on in proud excitement as her sister walked across the stage to receive her award. The fact that Dawn did well in school had always amazed her since she had never really excelled there herself. Faith had been fairly quiet throughout the ceremony and they had all taken turns in entertaining her quietly. When Dawn's turn had come to accept her award the infant had been handed back to Buffy and the blonde had stood her up so that Faith's feet were resting on her knees the infant squealing excitedly when she saw Dawn walk across the stage.

"An 'Nie," she called excitedly pointing and clapping her hands, turning around to make sure everyone was watching Dawn.

They all crowded around excitedly congratulating Dawn when the ceremony finished. Buffy watched on fondly as Dawn held Faith and showed her the small trophy she had been given whilst chatting to her friends who had come over to congratulate her as well.

"You've done very well with her," Giles said quietly in her ear.

"Well Mom did most of the work I was just there to claim all the credit," Buffy smiled.

"Even so, I know you have a lot on your plate right now and you have managed to handle it all with a grace and strength that I am more than envious about," Giles said squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks Giles," Buffy replied, "It really does mean a lot to hear that."

"Mama," Faith cried reaching her arms out and wriggling in Dawn's grasp.

"Hey pretty girl are you getting tired? You've had a really long night," Buffy said taking the baby.

"An 'Nie," Faith said pointing to the stage.

"Yeah you saw Auntie Dawnie up on the stage didn't you," Buffy smiled.

"Uh oh," Faith said pointing at a woman who had just dropped her purse.

"Hey where's your binky, I'm almost positive you had one before, in fact I'd bet Xander's right arm on it," Buffy said eyeing the baby curiously.

"Uh oh," Faith said pointing to the ground where the pacifier had been dropped.

"Thanks for finding that Faithy I kinda need my right arm," Xander said overhearing and picking up the dropped pacifier.

"But we would love you all the same without it," Buffy smiled.

"Good to know," Xander said ushering them all out of the hall and back towards where their cars were parked, "Giles you should come with Anya and I this time and we can drop you home on the way."

"It's okay to be relieved Giles no one will judge you for that," Willow teased.

"Yes well Dawn I am so very proud of you," Giles said pulling the teen into a quick hug.

"Thanks you guys for coming, really it was awesome that you did," Dawn said as they all piled into their respective cars.

When they got home Buffy handed Willow her house keys before going around the back of the car to lift a sleeping Faith out of her car seat. Shifting the infant so that her head was resting against her shoulder she grabbed the stuffed pig that fallen from the baby's hand and closed the door with her hip. Walking towards the front door the base of her spine began to tingle and she got the distinct feeling that someone was following her. She stopped herself from breaking out into a full on run wanting to get Faith into the house before whatever it was reached them.

"Buffy Summers?"

She whirled around to find the foe she had been running from was a dark haired teenage girl with a Canadian accent and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"I was told that I had to come and find you."


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy starred at the girl sitting on the couch opposite her. She seemed nervous and was picking at her fingernails as the other eight occupants of the room scrutinised her. She had called Giles and the rest of the Scoobies back to the house after the girl, who they had learned was called April, had arrived on her doorstep.

"So after your Watcher had told you of the threat the two of you started for Sunnydale...," Giles was interrupted by April.

"And Allan was killed," April continued, "And no once again I didn't see what it was that did it."

"Man we cannot catch a break around here," Xander said.

"Well it's good that you made it here okay," Willow said coming to sit next to April on the couch, "We will take good care of you."

"As long as you don't eat Buffy's cooking then you will be fine," Dawn added dodging out of the way of the cushion Buffy threw at her.

"Don't listen to her I make a mean piece of toast, complete with peanut butter and everything," Buffy smiled.

"Thanks, for you know taking me in, it, well it's all pretty scary," April said smiling gratefully.

"Mi casa es su casa," Buffy said, "Enjoy the space while you can apparently there's gonna be a lot of you guys turning up."

"Come on I'll show you around," Dawn said beckoning for April to follow her.

"She seems nice," Tara said when the two teens had left the room.

"Yes she does seem to be handling the whole situation very well," Giles mused, "Buffy she should train with you tomorrow."

"Guess it's a good a time as any," Buffy shrugged, "She doesn't have Slayer strength or anything like that already does she?"

"No, a Potential is born with the energy of a Slayer within them but the energy has not been activated as of yet. Just because they have the potential to become a Slayer doesn't mean that they will, many Potential Slayers go through life without becoming the Slayer," Giles told them.

"So Buffy could have just been Buffy, she might not have been the Slayer," Anya lamented.

"Perhaps but these things are usually destined, from birth the Powers would have Chosen the order so it is most likely that Buffy would have always been called as the Slayer," Giles said giving the blonde Slayer a reassuring smile. They all knew how much she had always craved a normal life and to hear that she could have had that would have hurt.

"Okay so these girls could be turning up at any time right, do we have any idea how many of them there will be because well we're kinda cramped in here and it's just the normal gang," Xander said.

"The Council is trying to give us an estimate but with Letum's followers after the girls as they make their way here we won't know for sure until they arrive," Giles said.

"So we're going to have Junior Slayer's aplenty," Buffy said, "No big, we'll handle and then we'll kill the demon and then we'll go to tea."

"Sounds like a plan," Xander said smiling resting a friendly arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"I think it would be wise if we all turned in for the night and we can reconvene in the morning," Giles said gathering his things.

"And tell April we said hi and bye," Xander said giving her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"I will, and thanks for coming back over you guys," Buffy said following them to the door.

"Anytime Buffster, anytime."

* * *

"So this is the bathroom," Dawn said pointing, "And before you ask yes we only have the one, and yes I know it's going to be hell when more girls start arriving."

"Hey I'm not complaining, I have six sisters so I'm used to sharing," April replied.

"Six sisters! I have trouble living with one how do you do it?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm the youngest so they all kind of spoil me so really it's not that hard," April smirked.

"Buffy was always the spoilt one," Dawn griped, "Anyways on with the tour, this is Willow and Tara's room. They're totally a cute couple and totally cool, plus they do magic and sometimes they let me help you know when Buffy's not around to say no."

"My best friend back home Isobel is into wicca, she can float pencils and everything," April said.

"Cool so you know about magic and stuff," Dawn said.

"My Watcher came to me when I was four and he talked to my parents. I stayed with them but I was taught the Slayer lore and everything about the supernatural," April said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool, Buffy didn't find out that she was a Slayer until she was fifteen," Dawn told her.

"I know, My Watcher told me all about her," April said.

"Totally boring isn't she," Dawn said.

"She's pretty awesome, I can't believe she really beat that giant snake demon thing," April said.

"And here I was thinking I had finally found an ally on the Buffy's not that cool front," Dawn said rolling her eyes, smiling so April knew she was only joking.

"This is my room," Dawn said opening the door, "Excuse the mess but I was looking for a shoe before we went out this evening."

"It's cool," April said looking around.

"If you get in my good books you might just procure some floor space," Dawn smirked.

"Do you accept bribes?" April joked.

"Only in candy form," Dawn laughed, "Okay so that was my room, and this is Faith's room."

"Faith is the baby?" April asked scrunching her eyebrows together as she thought back to first seeing Buffy on the doorstep.

"Yep, she's Buffy's daughter, she's turning one soon," Dawn said proudly.

"So Slayers can have kids? My Watcher always said that the Slayer had to focus on her calling," April said frowning in confusion.

"It's a long story," Dawn said simply, "Okay so this is Buffy's room and that's all that is upstairs. Do you want the downstairs tour tonight or do you just want to crash and see it all tomorrow?"

"It's pretty late you two should get too bed," Buffy said standing at the top of the stairs.

"April's going to stay in my room," Dawn told her.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't be sharing with anyone," Buffy teased.

"Well I decided since she was first April should get some special treatment," Dawn said.

"Be careful she's a biter," Buffy teased nudging her sister's shoulder, "You'll get a bed sorted out for her?"

"Yep she will be welcomed into casa el Dawn," Dawn said giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek, "Tell Faith to keep it down if she wakes up."

"You never hear her anyway," Buffy scowled.

"But April might and we don't want to upset our guest," Dawn said pulling on April's arm, "Night!"

"Thanks again Buffy," April called as she was dragged into Dawn's room.

* * *

Three days later and the house was teaming with Potential Slayers. Thirteen girls from across the globe were rooming at the Summers household with five more camped out at Xander's apartment during the night. Whilst Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies were scrambling to find room for all the new girls and get them settled as well as researching their demon, Faith was having the time of her life with all the new people to play with. The girls all took instantly to the baby who rewarded them all with a dimpled smile. Willow was ecstatic because they had finally gotten an 'An Oh from Faith which was the closest they had gotten to Auntie Willow yet.

Buffy was in the dining room with Willow and Giles, the three of them cramped around Willow's computer as the redhead showed them new information she had uncovered about Letum.

"See so this isn't the first time he's tried the ending of the Slayer line deal," Willow said excitedly, "Except well all his previous attempts failed 'cause he read the prophecy wrong. For this to work he needs all these planets to be order and dimensions to be in line with one another and that only happens one day in all eternity."

"Wow so no pressure Letum," Buffy said her attempt at humour not covering the worry in her voice.

Before the blonde had a chance to answer one of the Potential Slayers, a redhead named Vi, came into the room barely holding onto a wailing Faith.

"What happened?" Buffy asked taking the baby from Vi and bouncing her on her hip to try and calm her down.

"We were down in the basement doing that talk with Anya that you wanted us to do and Faith was playing with her blocks but then when she saw us looking at the stakes she wanted one but then I took it away from her and she started screaming," Vi said looking worried that the blonde would get angry with her.

"Thanks Vi you did the right thing," Buffy said smiling warmly, "And you what did I tell you about playing with sharp objects," she said turning to the now whimpering baby and lifting her over her head blowing raspberries on her stomach until she laughed.

"That's better huh, we all like a laughing not a crying baby," the blonde Slayer said, "It's okay Vi you can go back down with the others I'll keep her up here with me."

"Mama," Faith said after Vi had gone back downstairs, the infants fingers curling themselves into a lock of Buffy's hair.

"Yeah baby?" Buffy said smoothing down Faith's baby soft hair.

"Yum," Faith replied.

"You're hungry, okay why don't you stay here with Auntie Willow and Grandpa Giles and I'll get you something to eat," she said handing the baby off to Willow.

"'An Oh," Faith said bouncing on Willow's lap.

"Faith...oh I don't know what your middle name is. Giles do you know what her middle name is? Or when her birthday is? Does the Council have some sort of file on her so we can know all that sort of stuff?" Willow asked the former Watcher.

"I believe Buffy has the file somewhere," Giles mused, "And as for her middle name I believe it is Isabelle and her birthday is the fourteenth of December."

"That's this weekend!" Willow squeaked, "Buffy, Buffy!"

"What, what is it Will?" Buffy asked coming back into the room a jar of baby food and spoon in one hand and Faith's bib in the other.

"Faith's birthday is this weekend!" the witch exclaimed.

"No, Faith's birthday is on the fourteenth," Buffy said setting the food down on the table and fixing the bib around Faith's neck.

"The fourteenth is Saturday!" Willow cried.

Buffy's eyes widened comically, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, that' can't be possible, how did it sneak up so fast?"

"Well there was the demon and the apocalypse," Willow reasoned.

"Oh I'm a terrible mother I nearly forgot her first birthday," Buffy groaned sitting down at the table and resting her head in her hands.

"You're not a terrible mother you've just had a whole lot of other things on your mind," Willow said laying a comforting hand on Buffy's arm.

"And as the day hasn't actually gone you still have two days in which to get things organised," Giles said smiling.

"Do we really want a party during the apocalypse?" Buffy asked raising her head from her arms.

"I can't think of a better time."


	13. Chapter 13

The backyard had been completely transformed. In the last week or so the yard had served solely as a training ground for the girls and at any moment throughout the day numerous could be found out there doing various drills. The yard was still filled with the girls but they were far from doing the repetitive drills and exercises that they usually would be doing. Instead of their usual workout clothes the girls were all dressed in casual clothes and were chatting excitedly between each other.

The yard had been decorated with brightly coloured balloons and streamers and a large Happy Birthday banner had been strung between two trees. Two plastic tables had been set up and one held various plates of party food while the other had a growing pile of presents. In the middle of the yard Buffy was smiling happily at all of her friends that were laughing around her. She honestly hadn't believed that they would be able to pull it off with such a short time and being in amidst an apocalypse but everything so far was turning out alright. A quick phone call to LA had even seen Wesley, Cordelia, Lorne and Angel make their way to Sunnydale for the occasion. They had even gone so far as to erect a small gazebo in the yard so that Angel could join in on the festivities.

Buffy had just finished putting Faith's shoes on when she had felt the souled vampire's presence behind her. The infant who was dressed in a pink skirt and a shirt that read 'It's my party I can cry if I want to' had instantly lit up when she spotted the dark haired vampire and she had immediately pulled herself out of Buffy's grasp and crawled over to where he stood. He'd picked her up instantly looking equally as excited to see the baby. Having swung her up onto his hip he begun chatting to her happily looking as if he'd completely forgotten Buffy was even in the room. She was actually completely content to just watch the two of them interact and it was only when she moved to pull Faith's shirt down that Angel acknowledged her presence.

"She's grown," he said following her out of the room.

"Scary isn't it she's driving now as well," Buffy teased.

"Giles told us about Letum, you know I'm always here to help," Angel said as the two of them entered the kitchen.

"I know and if I need your help I promise I'll ask," she said.

"He means business," Angel said putting his hand on her arm as they reached the back door.

"And so do I. Look can we not talk about this now, today is about Faith and I just want her to have a good time," Buffy said.

"Okay, just as long as you know I'm here to help," Angel said handing Faith back to Buffy, "I want her back as soon as I'm undercover," he smirked before putting his leather jacket over his head and making a break for the gazebo.

"Agel no!" Faith cried reaching her arms out, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

"You can go back to him once we're outside," Buffy told her, "Hey now I know what the shirt says but it's just not right to cry on your birthday."

"Here's the birthday girl," Lorne said happily when the pair came outside. The agnostic demon planted a sloppy kiss on the infant's face and tickled her stomach.

"Watch this," Dawn said coming up next to them, "Faithy how old are you turning today?"

Excited now that all the attention was on her Faith lifted one finger up proudly, squealing when Buffy lifted her and planted kisses all over her face.

"That's right, my little one year old is so clever," the blonde Slayer said.

"Mama Agel," Faith said bouncing impatiently on Buffy's hip.

"Oh sorry," Buffy said placing her on the floor so she could crawl over to where Angel stood chatting with a group of Potentials. The girls practically swooned when the brooding vampire swooped Faith up and onto his shoulders. Buffy turned back to Lorne who was telling her about some celebrity he'd just had in his club happy that Faith was having a good time.

* * *

"Is it present time yet?" Xander asked in Buffy's ear an hour later. The blonde Slayer along with Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Giles, Wesley and Anya were watching on in amazement as Faith sat underneath the gazebo in-between Angel and Spike, the three of them engaged in a game that only they could understand. The blonde vampire had turned up under his signature blanket with a gift in hand and Faith had been just as excited to see him as she had Angel. Upon seeing the infant's happiness at having the both of them there the two vampires had reached a truce and had been playing happily with Faith ever since much to everyone else's amazement.

"Oh yes presents, please Buffy!" Dawn said joining them.

"Okay but you have to go and interrupt them," Buffy said motioning to where Angel, Faith and Spike sat.

As Dawn moved off Giles and Xander lifted the table that held the presents under the gazebo and Willow fiddled with the camera that hung around her neck. Dawn handed an unhappy Faith to Buffy and everyone sat in a half circle in front of where Buffy now sat with Faith in her lap.

"Before we start I just wanted to thank you all for coming today, I really appreciate you all being here and I know Faith is excited to share this with you so thanks again," Buffy said.

"Yeah yeah enough with the thanks let's get to the presents already," Xander said waving the first one in front of her face.

"This one is from Giles," Buffy said reading the label. Faith seemed confused at first at what to do with the present that sat in her lap but with a little encouragement from Buffy she was soon ripping into the paper.

"Wow Giles this is great," Buffy said pulling a leather bound book from the paper, the gold Charlotte's Web standing out against the dark cover.

"I remember you mentioning it once that it was your favourite so I thought Faith may enjoy you reading it to her," Giles said.

"Thanks," Buffy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay next," Xander said handing her another gift.

"This one's from Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara," Buffy told Faith helping the infant unwrap.

"'An Ow, 'An Ra," Faith said throwing the wrapping paper in the air.

"Wow you guys this is awesome," Buffy said pulling out a Disney Princess ride on toy that can also be pushed.

"We thought with her n-nearly walking this might help her get to the next step," Tara said.

"Next one is from Auntie Dawnie," Xander said handing them the next parcel.

"Oh look Faithy it's a doll," Buffy said excitedly showing Faith the doll she had pulled out of the wrapping paper, "Say thanks to Auntie Dawnie."

Faith crawled over and up onto Dawn's lap pulling herself up by holding onto the teenager's shirt. Once she was standing she gave her her version of a kiss leaving drool all over Dawn's nose.

All the girls had pitched in and gotten Faith a plastic jungle gym made especially for babies so she could join in when they were training. Lorne got Faith a plastic microphone which echoed when you spoke into it which Faith was currently sucking on. Cordelia had bought Faith a Ralph Lauren dress which had her initials embroidered in it. Wesley had bought a photo album so that they could put all the photos from today in. Xander had made a wooden toy box that would match the furniture of Faith's room. Into the sides he had carved symbols of them all; a hammer for him, an one hundred dollar note for Anya, a book for Giles, a key for Dawn, a five pointed star within a circle for Willow and Tara and in the middle two entwining stakes to represent Buffy and Faith.

"And the last one is from Angel," Xander said handing Buffy a small box.

The blonde Slayer pulled Faith back onto her lap and the infant helped her open the paper to reveal a small velvet jewellery box. Opening it up the blonde gasped as she pulled a thin white gold chain from inside the box, on the end hung a heart shaped locket with a F on the front in diamonds. Unclasping the locket there was a photo of a smiling Buffy and Faith in one side and Angel and Faith on the other. The photos had been taken when Buffy had taken Faith up to see Angel in LA.

"Angel it's beautiful," she gasped running her fingers over the intricate design on the front.

"It's so she'll always know she's in our hearts," the souled vampire said softly.

"Thank you," she said standing and resting Faith on her hip. She moved over and kissed him softly on the lips letting her lips linger on his longer than necessary.

"Let me," he said taking the necklace from her and fastening it around Faith's neck.

"It's beautiful," she said not being able to stop herself from leaning into the hand he had placed in the small of her back, "Faith don't do that," she cried when the infant put the necklace in her mouth.

"It's okay I asked the guy at the shop about that and he said that it would be fine and I had Fred do a spell so the jewels couldn't fall off so she couldn't choke on them," Angel said ruffling Faith's hair.

Not to be outdone Spike came over and whisked Faith away saying he had his own present to give to her. Buffy stood near Angel as the brown haired vampire chatted with Giles about some new demon he had just fought and she watched as the bleached blonde vampire pulled a small chain from his pocket and pointed something out on it to the baby. He fixed it around the infant's wrist and she lay her head on his chest as he spoke to her. Seeing him like this Buffy almost forgot that he was a killer, that he was dangerous and without the chip in his head could easily hurt the little person he held in his arms. But the way that he held her as if she were so precious made Buffy believe that even if he could Spike would never harm Faith in any way. She was pulled from her thoughts by Xander who tapped on her shoulder.

"Buff is it cake time?" he asked her.

"I'm beginning to think that you're having more fun at this party than she is," Buffy said teasing her friend.

"I'm really just a big fan of cake," Xander said smiling back at her, "You've done a good job with all this."

"You think she's having fun?" Buffy asked him.

"How can she not, she's surrounded by people who love her and who are spoiling her endlessly. I'd go out on a limb and say this has been the best and least dangerous birthday party we've had yet," Xander said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to say it but maybe our demony birthday curse is finally over," Buffy said.

"And if not there's always cake," Xander said pointing to Willow who was coming out the back door carrying a large sponge cake.

"And you can never have enough cake."


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby I like you got more cake on you than in you," Buffy chuckled as she plopped a cake covered Faith in the bath, clothes and all.

The party had definitely been a success and a welcome distraction from the impending apocalypse that was hanging over their heads. With the knowledge that Letum had only one specific day that he could perform his ritual, the pressure was now on to discover when it would take place.

"Did you have fun at your party?" Buffy asked pulling the infant's now wet clothes off of her, "Can't believe you're one, my little one year old."

Faith responded by splashing her hands in the water and laughing as it sprayed all over Buffy. The blonde Slayer couldn't help but laugh as the water dripped off the end of her nose, the baby's laughter was infectious.

"You were a very lucky girl with all the presenty goodness you got and all the people that came to see you," Buffy said using a wash cloth to wipe the birthday cake from Faith's face and hair.

"Agel," Faith said pulling out of Buffy's grasp.

"Yes that's right Angel came, and Wes and Cordy," Buffy said pouring water over the baby's head.

"Agel, Agel," Faith said bouncing happily.

"Okay, as soon as you've finished your bath you can go and play with Angel," Buffy said smiling.

The souled vampire and the rest of his crew had decided to stay in Sunnydale to help out with the Letum situation. Buffy had protested at first, but knowing after Willow and Tara had done a spell that the Slayer essence was still in Faith and that she was technically a Potential Slayer, decided they could use all the help they could get.

"Who is having the bath here?" Angel asked, leaning against the doorway, an amused smirk on his face.

"Faith has decided that bath time is more fun with audience participation," Buffy said pulling the plug and taking the towel Angel handed her.

"Spike and Gunn are taking the girls on patrol," Angel told her as she lifted Faith from the tub, "Wes and Giles are deep in research mode, Xander and Anya went to see if the store was still open to get more food, Willow and Tara are working on a few protection spells for the house with Fred and Dawn and Cordy are cooking dinner."

"You left Dawn in charge of dinner!" Buffy exclaimed handing him Faith who was wrapped in a towel, "This is the girl who put barbeque sauce on a poptart."

"I don't have to eat it," Angel said, his eyes glittering with his amusement.

"Do you want to get her dressed while I take these to the laundry," Buffy said picking up Faith's wet clothes.

She checked that Dawn wasn't creating a disgusting concoction on her way to the laundry only satisfied when Cordelia assured her they were sticking to spaghetti and meatballs. After putting on the load of washing she headed back upstairs to Faith's bedroom where she could hear the infant's delighted squeals echoing down the hall.

Angel looked completely flustered as he struggled to hold onto Faith with one hand and grab a diaper that seemed just out of reach of his other hand. The baby, who was lying on her back on the change table giggled as she kicked her feet in the air and tried to roll away from him. It was only his hand on her stomach that prevented her from rolling off the table completely.

Mirroring his position from earlier Buffy leaned against the doorway and watched on amusedly as he pleaded with Faith to hold still. Eventually he managed to hold her still long enough to grab the diaper and put it on. Tickling her belly he lifted her triumphantly over his head, holding her like you would a trophy. Buffy couldn't stop the laughter that burst from her when his triumphant look disappeared and the diaper fell off of Faith landing right on top of his head. Still held up high above him Faith peered down curiously before sticking her fist in her mouth completely uninterested.

"Need some help?" Buffy asked plucking the diaper off of his head and placing it on the change table.

"I'm over two hundred years old, I should be able to put on a diaper," Angel grumbled handing Faith over.

"I put it on backwards my first go," Buffy told him quickly putting the diaper on the baby and securely fastening the sides, "The trick is to do it fast so she doesn't have time to try and escape."

"You know I'm proud of how quickly you've taken to all this," Angel said watching as she did up Faith's onesie with ease.

"I didn't really have much of a choice," she said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled looking down at Faith fondly, "Okay I really need a shower."

"We'll go see how everyone is doing downstairs," the souled vampire said picking Faith up and resting her on his hip.

After she was showered and they had a quick dinner they all migrated to the living room to help with the research. The girls were still on patrol with Spike and Gunn so it wasn't as packed as it would have been had they been home. Faith was happy to crawl between the laps of those sitting on the ground, the doll Cordelia had gotten her held firmly in her hand.

"So this Letum guy, he wants to end the Slayer line and then the world," Cordelia said, "So isn't there like a special day in Slayer history, like say the first Slayer being called or something that would be important for a demon guy who is trying to end you all."

"Cordelia I believe you may be on to something, "Wesley said, "If it is indeed the power of the Slayer he wishes to end then what better time to do it than on the day when she was first given her power."

"It is definitely a plausible notion," Giles said lifting Faith who had been tugging on his pant leg up and onto his lap, "There may indeed be a sizeable power shift on a significant anniversary of the day the first Slayer was called."

"Like a Slayerversary," Xander smirked.

"So when was she called?" Anya asked.

"Don't look at me I was never given the handbook," Buffy said handing Giles a pacifier.

"Well Watcher guys when was it?" Cordelia asked.

The two British men blushed and mumbled excuses while Giles gave the pacifier to a now irritable Faith.

"Please don't tell me you don't know," Xander said incredulously, "Shouldn't it be part of Watcher 101 or something?"

"There are some things about the Slayer that are considered sacred, so sacred they could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands," Giles said.

"Information, that we, as lower members of the Watcher's Council were never privy to," Wesley continued.

"The source of her power, the day the first Slayer was called are all included," Giles told them.

"So the two of you, who were both at some stage in charge of a Slayer don't know, but some demon who wants to end the Slayer line and then the world does," Xander said.

"This time we're all going to die aren't we," Anya said looking around the room.

"Well at least now we have a starting off point," Buffy said ignoring Anya and standing from the floor stretching and then taking a grumbling Faith from Giles, "All we have to do now is find out when the first Slayer was called and hope like hell that it isn't tomorrow because frankly I just don't think they would leave us enough time to prepare."

"There is a way to find out you know," Giles said softly.

"I know," Buffy sighed smoothing her hand over Faith's head which was tucked under her chin, "I just really don't want to call him."


	15. Chapter 15

"It'll be early there right?" Buffy asked trying to wrestle the phone out of Faith's grip.

"Yes," Giles said checking his watch, "With the time difference it'll be around four o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sure ol' Quinton won't mind the wake up call," Buffy said as she finally pried the phone away from Faith's hands making the infant cry out in irritation, "Stop being fussy, you can't be fussy on your birthday," she said to the baby.

"Pretty sure the song goes and I can cry if I want to," Xander piped up.

"Well we Summers don't cry on our birthdays," Buffy said indignantly.

"Only I can recall a couple where you did," Willow said, "Your seventeenth is definitely ringing a bell."

"Faithy tell everyone to stop teasing me," Buffy pouted burying her face in the infant's hair.

"No," Faith said, "No, no, Agel."

"Hey I wasn't teasing," Angel pouted.

"Angel that pout doesn't look good on someone your age," Cordelia said swooping past and taking Faith from Buffy twirling around in the air making the baby laugh.

"Cordy that shade of baby drool does nothing for your complexion," Xander quipped.

"Don't get me started on you Harris," Cordelia snapped at him.

"Now now children," Giles chided, "There are impressionable minds in the room."

"So you're just going to call Quentin and say hi and then ask him when the first Slayer was called," Willow said turning her attention back to Buffy, "How do you think that's going to go?"

"He didn't really give me a choice when taking in all the Potentials and since I'm pretty much gunning on saving the world so I'm going to start with that and then ask for the super classified information," Buffy shrugged taking the slip of paper with Quentin's number from Giles.

The phone rang several times before a scratchy sounding voice sounded on the other end.

"Hi, may I please speak with Quentin Travers its Buffy Summers," Buffy said to the disgruntled sounding woman. After much scuffling and grumbling from the woman about the time the Head of the Watcher's Council finally spoke.

"Miss Summers, I assume it is of great importance that you call me at this early hour," Travers said coughing to clear his throat.

"I'm great thanks how are you?" Buffy asked sarcastically, "Of course it's important, we're not exactly the social call types you and I."

"What is it then that you were calling for?" Travers asked dryly.

"I need to know the date when the first Slayer was called," Buffy said.

"Well I'm afraid I cannot give you that Miss Summers. That date is one of sacred and prolific importance and in the wrong hands could prove most detrimental," Travers said.

"It is in the wrong hands you ass," Buffy said angrily, "Letum is going to end the world on that date and I can't do my job unless you give it to me so cough it up."

"I simply cannot forgo years of tradition purely because you get a little emotional," Travers said stiffly.

"Were you not listening to me just now?" Buffy asked incredulously, "The demon you asked me to stop is going to end the world on the anniversary of the calling of the first Slayer and you're not going to tell me when that is. You are condemning the whole world if you don't tell me and frankly I don't think your shoulders are strong enough to carry that burden."

She could hear his heavy breathing on the other end of the line and felt Giles gently touch her shoulder as means to calm her down. She hadn't realised until now that she had been squeezing the phone so hard that the plastic was starting to crack so she gave him a quick smile before loosening her grip.

"You realise that this goes against every rule that has ever stood in Council law," Travers said finally.

"Yeah well I've never really been one for rules," Buffy shrugged.

"So I've noticed," Travers commented, "The first Slayer was called on the winter solstice, five hundred years ago."

"See now that wasn't so hard was it," Buffy smirked at the older man's resigned tone.

"You must be careful with this information Miss Summers, I need not tell you should more learn of the importance of this date there will be disastrous consequences," Travers said.

"Should we live through this then I'll keep that in mind," Buffy said sarcastically, "Thanks for being so helpful."

They said their goodbyes and Buffy shuddered as she hung up the phone, "I can't stand that man."

"Yes he is rather horrible but did he at least give you the information we required?" Giles asked.

"He said the first Slayer was called on the winter solstice five hundred years ago," Buffy told him.

"That doesn't give us much time," Wesley frowned, "The solstice is only seven days away."

"And for all us who don't have overly large brains the winter solstice would be what exactly?" Xander asked.

"The winter solstice occurs exactly when the Earth's axial tilt is farthest away from the sun at its maximum. It lasts only a moment in time and usually occurs when winter is at its coldest, usually around the twenty-first or twenty-second of December," Giles told them.

"Which means we have hardly any time to get the girls ready," Buffy sighed rubbing her temples, "I don't know if we can do it."

"I don't think we have a choice," Xander said, "If this guy has a time stamp on when he wants to do this we either have to be ready or it's bye bye world.

"You just have to do the best that you can," Angel told the blonde Slayer, "And we'll all help, you won't be doing this on your own."

"I know," Buffy sighed as she once again feels the weight of the world resting heavily against her shoulders. She closed her eyes and wished for a moment that she was just a normal twenty-one year old girl whose sole responsibility was to make sure she didn't party too hard.

"Mama," she was brought back to reality with that one simple word.

"It's okay birthday girl," she said walking over and taking the baby from Cordelia.

"I would suggest that tomorrow we start the girls on a more intensive training program, Buffy you can run exercises with them outside and Angel and Spike can do them in the basement and then at night you'll all go on patrols so the girls can get as much experience in battle as they can," Giles said.

"Will and Tara maybe you can work with Wesley and Fred and get your spell arsenal to a scary standard," Buffy said and the two witches nodded at her.

"So we're staying right?" Cordelia asked.

"I think we need all the help we can get," Giles told her.

"Okay it's settled," Buffy nodded affirmatively, "Tomorrow it will be battle stations all around but for now I'm going to put Faith to bed before all the girls get home and she gets so excited that she won't go down."

They all said their goodnights and final Happy Birthday's to the infant who laughed especially loud when Xander blew a raspberry on her stomach. Buffy took her upstairs to her bedroom and instead of placing the baby in the cot she sat with her on the rocking chair in the corner.

"I can't believe you turned one today," she said lying Faith against her chest and wrapping her arms around the infant's body, "And I can't believe you're only one and you've got to be involved in an apocalypse already. I'm so sorry that I can't give you a normal life but I'm going to do my very best to give you the greatest life I can."

Faith sighed in contentment as Buffy found herself humming a song her mother used to sing to them when they were younger. They stayed that way until long after Faith had fallen asleep and Buffy only got up and placed the infant in her cot when Dawn came up to check to see where she had disappeared to.

"You know we're going to get through this," Dawn said as Buffy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked staring down at the peaceful baby as she slept.

"Because we always do."


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later and Buffy felt like she was going to explode. It seemed everywhere she turned someone wanted something from her and she felt like she hadn't had a moment to herself in forever. Everyone was stressed beyond belief with the impending apocalypse and this had led to many confrontations between the large group of people that were squished into the Summers' house. Not to mention Faith had been picking up on all the tension and decided to become extremely clingy and would scream until she was with Buffy or at least within a one foot distance of the blonde Slayer.

Everyone had tried to help her with the baby but Faith would scream and cry if anyone tried to take her away so Buffy had been trying to train the girls and take care of the infant at the same time. The only time she felt like she could relax was after Faith had gone to bed and even then she needed to take the girls out on patrol or spend some time with Dawn who had felt like she was being ignored with all the added attention to the Potential's training.

She was currently trying to feed Faith while listening to Angel and Wesley give a speech about defensive battle techniques as well as trying to ignore Anya and Cordelia's constant bickering from where they sat beside her. Faith grunted as she grabbed at the spoon as Buffy's attention had been diverted to the two girls not paying attention in front of her.

"Sorry baby," she said balancing the baby with one hand and spooning another spoonful of mashed vegetables onto a spoon and feeding it to the infant.

"Buffy if you could perhaps show the girls the technique I was just explaining on Angel," Wesley called as she wiped Faith's face off with the bib and placed the empty bowl on the shelf next to her.

"Sure as long as you don't mind a screamy baby," she said passing the baby off to Vi who sat on the floor near her.

True to her word as soon as Buffy handed her over Faith started whining struggling in Vi's grip as the blonde walked to the front of the room and stood near Angel. She tried to ignore the baby's loud crying as she and the souled vampire demonstrated the move Wesley had described.

"Mama!" Faith cried from the back of the room finally wriggling out of Vi's grasp.

The room seemed to quieten as the baby pulled herself up so that she was standing and walked forward unsteadily until she reached the front of the room. Once she was there she plopped herself down and grabbed hold of the blonde's pant leg and began sucking happily on her fist.

"Did she just?" Buffy asked mouth open in surprise, "Oh my God Faithy!" she squealed scooping the infant up and throwing her up over head and covering her with kisses when she caught her, "You walked! Did you guys just see that? I mean I'm not having a Beautiful Mind moment am I?"

"No that just happened," Angel said tickling the infant's toes, "Good girl," he cooed dropping a kiss to the top of the baby's head.

"I have to go and show Dawn," Buffy said excitedly as the girls all said their congratulations to Faith, "You can keep going with your pep talk without me right?"

Not waiting for an answer from Wesley she raced up the stairs in search of her sister.

"I'm so proud of you," she said kissing the infant all over her face as Faith giggled. She could hear Giles talking in the dining room so she headed in there making her Watcher stop as he frowned at the huge smile on her face.

"Buffy?" he asked as Willow, Tara, Xander and Dawn all looked over at her intrusion.

"Watch this," she said placing Faith on the floor in the doorway and walking over to where Dawn sat.

"No," Faith cried reaching out for the blonde Slayer.

"You can do it," Buffy said bending down and reaching her arms out towards the baby, "Come on Faithy."

The baby grunted as she pulled herself up and took shaky steps until she reached Buffy, plunking herself in her mother's arm.

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed, "That's so cool!" she cried bending down and grabbing Faith from her sister.

"Look at you with the steps," Xander said beaming and taking her from Dawn, twirling them round in a circle, "Such a big girl."

"That's amazing," Willow said coming over and running her hands over the top of the baby's head, "And you, look at you with your proud Mama bear face going on."

"I can't believe it," Buffy said feeling her eyes tearing up, "I mean she's changing almost every day," she said sniffing.

"I-it's wonderful," Tara said smiling.

"Truly fantastic," Giles agreed who had taken the infant from Xander, "Although now we must consider all the new dangers that come with her being able to walk."

"Sounds like a job for carpenter man," Xander said saluting, "Don't worry Buff I'll have this place baby proofed in no time."

"My hero," Buffy joked accepting the one armed hug he pulled her into.

"G," Faith said grabbing at the older man's glasses.

"Who's my pretty girl," Giles said in a baby voice lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach, "Grandpa Giles is so proud of you, yes he is."

"Aww Giles you are so cute I just wanna squeeze your cheeks...but I won't," Willow said looking away quickly at his stern expression.

"Sweetie why don't y-you tell Buffy what we found," Tara said squeezing the redhead's shoulder.

"Ooh I can't believe I forgot in all the Faith is walking excitement," Willow said smiling brightly, "Do you remember that spell we did when you fought Adam?"

"The one that made me all glowy?" Buffy asked.

"Uh huh, well we think we can modify that and channel the essence of the Slayer through you and into all the girls making a Slayer Army. Does anyone else think that would be a cool name for a band?"

"So they'll all be Slayers?" Buffy asked taking Faith back from Giles when the infant began to grumble.

"Not really, they'll just be borrowing the Slayer essence so they'll have all the strength of the Slayer but deep down they'll still be Potentials," Willow explained.

"We'll have to go into a sort of t-trance and as long as we keep t-that going then they'll share the Slayer p-power," Tara said.

"That will be the hard part," Willow nodded, "Keeping the spell going, if we stop it too soon then they'll go back to just being normal girls."

"That's brilliant," Buffy said pulling her hair from Faith's grip.

"If it works it will be," Willow said, "We're not exactly sure that it will."

"But we can test drive it can't we?" Dawn asked, "To make sure?"

"It's very draining," Tara explained, "So we won't be able to try it out on all the g-girls but maybe a couple," she said looking to Buffy for confirmation.

"Sounds good," Buffy nodded, "We should do it as soon as we can to make sure. You guys are amazing."

"Don't compliment too soon it may not work," Willow blushed.

"So how exactly does this work?" Buffy asked later on that afternoon as she Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles, Angel and Faith as well as the three Potentials they would be trying the spell on sat in the living room.

"The four of you sit in a circle surrounding us and we say the spell that will send us into the trance, then we focus on the Slayer essence in you and link it to the three of them so you must make sure your hands stay joined. You'll know when it's happened," Willow said looking at the Potentials, "Once you feel it you'll be free to exit the circle but we have to stay in the trance to keep the connection going."

"Sounds like a lot Will," Xander said looking concerned.

"It is but if it will help us then we have to do it," Willow said.

"Faith don't eat the magic sand!" Buffy said suddenly pulling the infant away from the bowl of red sand she had been about to put in her mouth.

"No! Mine!" Faith pouted struggling in Buffy's arms.

"It's not yours," Buffy said raising her eyebrows, "That's Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara's magic sand, not for babies."

"Yah mine," Faith said her lower lip trembling.

"Here Faith play with this child," Giles said.

"Giles did you just give my daughter a magical gourd to play with?" Buffy asked.

"It's not a magical gourd," Giles blushed, "It's just a regular gourd."

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that," Buffy shook her head, "Happy baby?" she asked the infant who was banging her hands on the gourd, "Right let's do this while she's occupied and not screaming the house down."

"Okay so you need to all get in a circle around us and join hands," Willow said as they did what they were told, "And relax," she said.

Buffy closed her eyes and listened as the witches began chanting. She felt a pull in her chest before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

She could hear Faith's screaming cries in the back of her mind but she couldn't quite force her eyes open. Whatever she was lying on felt soft beneath her back and she could smell Giles' unmistakeable scent as he hovered near her head. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for and the last thing she could remember was sitting with the other Slayers as Willow and Tara began their spell.

"Why is she being so loud?" Anya's annoyed voice penetrated the fog that seemed to have taken up residence in her head.

"She just wants her Mama," Willow said, "Xander hand her over and she'll probably calm down if she's closer."

Buffy could feel the slight weight of the infant as Faith was placed at her side. She wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap her arms around her baby but she couldn't make her limbs work. Faith's cries died off as she grabbed one of Buffy's hands and the blonde cringed internally as she felt the baby put her fingers in her mouth.

"Make sure she doesn't fall off the couch Willow," Giles' voice said.

"I've got her Giles don't stress," the witch said.

"It's hard not to stress when my Slayer is bloody unconscious," Giles all but yelled making Faith whimper.

"Giles don't make her cry again," Anya said.

"Sorry," Giles said, "Faith love don't cry. Be a good girl for Grandpa Giles."

It still sounded so weird to hear him being called Grandpa, but if anyone in her life deserved that title it was him. Certainly not her father who she hadn't heard from in years and who hadn't even bothered to return her calls after her mother died. He didn't even deserve to be called a father and even if he did suddenly decide to call she wouldn't even want him around Faith at all.

"Mama," she heard Faith whimper as she put Buffy's hand back in her mouth, sucking on her fingers like she would a pacifier. Why nobody was giving her a pacifier Buffy didn't know but she had baby drool dripping down her arm and nobody seemed to want to do anything about it.

"It's okay sweetie," Willow cooed, "She'll wake up soon."

"So go over it again Will 'cause I'm still not clear on why the Buffster is all unconscious," Xander said.

"We channelled too much too quickly," Willow explained, "And the Slayer inside of her wasn't too fond of us trying to share her power around."

"So can you do it? Will you be able to channel her power if she's going to kick you out and be all unhelpful and unconscious every time?" Anya asked.

"W-we'll be able to," Tara said softly, "We j-just have to adjust the spell so it's not so a-aggressive."

"The Slayer does not take well to aggression," Willow chuckled.

"An 'Nie no," Faith said.

"Auntie Dawnie is with the Potentials," Willow said.

"No," Faith cried.

"What happened to that happy baby we had a couple of days ago?" Xander asked.

"Yes I want that chubby happy baby back," Anya agreed, "This whiny one is not fun."

"I would suggest that she is simply picking up on all the tension," Giles said and even though she couldn't see him Buffy knew he was polishing his glasses.

"Angel make her happy," Anya said.

"She wants Buffy," Angel said, "What do you want me to do?"

"She usually gets all giggly and squealy when you're around," Anya protested.

"She wants her Mama," Xander said, "No one's gonna compare until Buff is back in the land of the awake."

Buffy felt the infant pull herself up and the slight weight that plunked onto her stomach as the baby obviously plopped herself down. She could feel Faith wiggle a little as she climbed up her body and started pushing on her face with her hands. Once again the rest of the gang didn't seem to mind that her face was being mashed by tiny baby hands while they argued over whether or not there was anyone else who could make Faith stop whining.

"Aw sweetie are you trying to wake your Mama up with kisses?" Willow asked as Buffy felt Faith cover her nose with her mouth in a 'Faith kiss.'

"Mine," Faith said.

"She's awfully possessive for someone so tiny," Anya commented.

Buffy could feel her senses coming back to her as she concentrated on opening her eyes. She felt like she had been submerged in jello as she tried to move her limbs and groaned as the light penetrated through her eyes as they opened into tiny slits.

"Buffy?" Willow asked her face suddenly appearing in the blonde Slayer's vision, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Buffy said, "Except for the tiny elves who are pounding their hammers on the inside of my head."

"Mama!" Faith squealed pushing herself painfully against Buffy's chest as she tried to sit up.

"Hey there baby girl," Buffy said wrapping her arms around the baby and sitting them both up, "Hope you weren't causing too much trouble while I was off being unconscious girl."

"Yah," Faith said burying her face in the crook of Buffy's neck.

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked stroking the back of Faith's head as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch, "What happened with the spell?"

"Well apparently your Slayer doesn't take too kindly to sharing with others," Xander said smiling, "But next time Will and Tara are going to ask nicely and everything will be dandy."

"We went in too quick," Willow explained, "The Slayer inside you viewed us as a threat and kicked us out and essentially shut you down."

"My Slayer is fierce huh," Buffy said raising her eyebrows, "So next time it'll work. I mean we don't have much time to get this right."

"Y-yeah," Tara said shyly, "We'll get it right next time."

"So let's try later tonight after Faith is in bed," Buffy said, "And if it doesn't work then we'll have to come up with another plan. Quickly."

"Mama go," Faith said pulling back, "Mama go."

"Where do you want to go baby?" Buffy asked kissing the infant on the forehead.

"Mama yum," Faith said.

"You're hungry! Again," Buffy said incredulously, "Your belly is gonna explode if you keep eating this way," she said tickling Faith's tummy.

"Faithy do you want Uncle Xander to come and have something to eat with you?" Xander asked obviously looking for an excuse to eat.

"No," Faith shook her head as Buffy stood up and rested her on her hips, "Agel," she said pointing at the souled vampire.

"Ouch," Xander said looking wounded, "You sure know how to cut a man deep."

"Baby say sorry to Uncle Xander," Buffy said carrying her over and pouting as she held the baby up to the carpenter who finally relented and tickled the infant's toes, "She didn't mean it. She loves her Uncle Xander but Angel is shiny and not around all the time but Uncle Xander is dependable and around whenever we need him," Buffy said kissing him on the cheek.

"I resent being called shiny," Angel muttered to her as they headed to the kitchen, "It's not like I sparkle in the sunshine or anything."

"Get over it you big baby," Buffy said hitting him on the shoulder, "I've got something I want to talk to you about."


End file.
